The Present Future
by alotlikelove
Summary: Phil and Keely get closer than ever but can they make it last? And now Phil asked her the one thing she'd been hoping for. Chapter 20 up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Gone Fishing"

It was another hot day… just like all the others. Pickford was extremely over heated.

"Phil," Keely whined "it's too hot… do we _have _to do this today?" Keely looked at him doing her best pouting face but it wasn't working.

"Keely you said you wanted to go fishing… and there's only a week until school starts. We don't exactly have all the time in the world." Phil said. He looked over to see how Keely was coming along with baiting her hook. _She has made no progress _Phil thought to himself. After 15 minutes of unsuccessful tries Keely still couldn't get the worm on the hook. _I better go help her before she gets too mad. _Phil balanced his pole against the fence in front of the Pickford Pond then he walked over to the bench were she was sitting desperately trying to get her worm on the hook… with little success.

"Want a little help?" Phil looked down at her and smiled. He walked around the back of the bench and sat beside her grabbing the worm and hook. He slid the hook through the worm making a knot. He wiped the dirt and worm fluids on a towel. He reached out his hand signaling Keely to take it so he could help her up.

"Stand here." Phil said to Keely placing the rod in her hands and stepping behind her. He showed her were to put her hands. He put his hands over hers and pulled them back for the cast. They swung their arms forward together and the line landed in the perfect spot. Ripe for the fishing.

"Thanks Phil," Keely said looking back at him. She now noticed that he was about an inch taller than her. He looked down and smiled then walked over picked up his pole and sat in the grass. Keely did the same.

"Anything to help you Keel… but why did you want to go fishing if you don't like it?" he asked with a confused look on his face and his head tilted to the side.

"Because I thought it would be more fun with you." Keely looked over but quickly looked out to the pond pretending to be extremely interested with the smooth ripples around her line.

"Keely," Phil said "I think you caught something." Keely jumped to her feet and began to reel the fish in using great speed.

"Keel slow down! Nice and easy ok?" Phil said gently in a mellow tone. Keely began to wonder how he knew so much about fishing. Before she had time to ask the fish had been reeled up to the shore of the pond. Phil ran to grab it and pull out the hook Keely ran over just as he pull the hook out.

"Wanna put him back?" Phil said holding a small bass in his hands as it gasped for air.

"Um.. sure but you have to help" she replied. She bent down and held the fish with Phil and slowly dipping their hand sin the water letting the fish swim back into the water.

"Next time we go out" Keely said looking over at Phil "we're not going fishing… I'm thinking the mall." She looked at Phil and he nodded in agreement.

"But why wait until next time? Why not now… in Paris?" Phil gave Keely a playful smile. He took a small, glowing orange orb from his pocket and dropped it onto the ground. It was nothing other than a Sky-ak made for two. Phil reeled his pole back in and began to put everything else away. Finally Keely snapped back into reality and started helping. Phil shrunk the poles and tackle boxes and put them in the trunk of the Sky-ak. He pulled out two helmets and offered one to Keely. She hesitated pretending to think about it but Phil knew she was only playing one of her games. He knew she had wanted to go and shop in Paris for sometime now and he thought it would be the perfect surprise.

"How could I say no to that offer Phil?" Keely said as she grabbed the helmet and climbed into the seat. Phil felt her arms around his waist signaling she was read to go.

The beginning of the ride was a little bumpy and Keely tightened her grip on Phil's waist but he really didn't mind. After a little while he felt something on his back. He turned his head around and saw Keely resting her head on his back. She looked so peaceful looking at the stars and the passing sites below her. Nothing made her happier than a good Sky-ak ride with Phil.

Phil parked the Sky-ak in a field right outside of Paris and made sure Keely was off before returning it to it's glowing orb and placing it in his pocket. He stretched his hand out waiting for Keely to take it. She finally saw it after adjusting her helmet hair and grabbed it intertwining her fingers into his. Keely and Phil walked into Paris—the city of love—hand in hand.

"Oh my…" Keely couldn't even finish her sentence she was so amazed by the sites, sounds and smells of Paris… some of the smells were… a bit odd.

"Phil is it just me or does the Eiffel Tower smell like… wet cat?" Keely said with her nostrils flaring trying to absorb and analyze the smell.

"I think it's the Tower." Phil pulled her closer to him as he led her to a restaurant called "Mama Mia". Keely let a sigh of relief out when she remembered Phil could speak French. She thought.

"So what are you hungry for?" he asked Keely. "Order anything." Phil looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and told her exactly what she wanted.

"Since we're in Europe… Spaghetti. I hear it's the _best _here."

"Okay. Here comes a waiter now." Phil looked over and saw a waiter with a strange moustache come over to take their order. Phil tried his best to tell the man what the want… he hope he got it right because he wanted everything to be perfect tonight.

The waiter came out with to plates of spaghetti the size of their heads. Keely took her napkin of the table and placed it delicately on her lap. She grabbed the fork closest to her hand and twirled the fork into her spaghetti making a ball at the end of her fork. She took a bite and smiled.

"Phil this spaghetti is so awesome!" Keely said with a smile on her face.

After they had finished most of the spaghetti they finally agreed that they were full to capacity. Phil looked up ay Keely and noticed a glob of sauce in the corner of her mouth.

"Keely come here…" Phil said. Keely removed her napkin from her lap and sat beside him. He reached out and wiped it off and wiped his finger on his napkin.

"Ready?" Phil said looking Keely in the eyes for the first time since the arrived in Paris.

"Uh-huh" she said. He asked the waiter to bring him the check. He paid the waiter and gave him his tip. Keely grabbed his hand again and lead him out the door into the busy streets.

"Ready to shop?" Keely asked lacing her fingers into his

"As ready as ever." He pulled her close and they walked down the street into the first shop

e.n.d...o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "That Face" 

Back from Paris Phil returned the Sky-ak to the garage and he began to walk Keely home. When he walked out to the back yard he saw Keely sitting on the swing. Not moving just… thinking. _She looks so beautiful _Phil thought. Keely did look beautiful. The light from the moon shone down on her making her blonde hair shine with brilliance, her green eyes seemed to sparkle and her skin looked like it was made of white gold. He quietly sat down beside her afraid that if he even took a breath his angel would fly away. The shift in weight broke Keely away from her fantasy and bringing her back with Phil. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I had an amazing time tonight," Keely said looking into his brown eyes. He laid his head on hers and took her hand lacing their fingers together. She smiled and stood up without letting his fingers leave hers. She began to walk home with him right beside her. To Keely, Phil was her protection. He always came to her rescue whenever danger came too close but now it just wasn't enough.

"What's with the face?" Phil said as he looked into her eyes.

"What face?" Keely asked looking back into his.

"That one"

"I'm just thinking." Keely pulled him to the tree in front of her roof. It was Phil's secret entrance to Keely's room when it was late or when she sneaks out. Keely released his fingers to she could climb up the huge tree to her roof. Phil grabbed her waist and hoisted her up to the tree limb above. He climbed up and helped her get to the roof. Phil made his way up and they both stepped through the window. She put her index finger to his lips and told him to stay were he was. She walked down the stairs. Phil could hear her telling her mom she was home and that Phil had made it home okay too. Then after saying good night Keely headed back upstairs. Phil was lying on her bed flipping through a random fashion magazine skimming though different articles and adds. Keely laid beside him. He turned his head and smiled at her then he went back to flipping through the magazine again to hide his rosy cheeks. She was blushing too. She got up only to turn the lights off forcing Phil to close the magazine. She laid back down beside him. Phil brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. He ran his fingers though her hair as he watched a smile dance on her lips. He guided her head to his chest. Once Keely got situated she draped her arm his waist intertwining her fingers with his. Phil could feel her breathing slow down and sleep crept over her body and pulling her in. Before she completely drifted off to sleep she looked up at her guardian angel. She was ready to tell.

"Phil…" Keely whispered.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go and get so coffee… with me… sometime?" Phil looked down at Keely and their eyes met. It was a perfect mix of trust and seriousness.

"I would love to Keel." Phil said as he ran his fingers through her hair again. He kissed her forehead and watched her chest rise and fall slower and slower until she was asleep but Phil couldn't sleep… he had too much on his mind. _Does she mean it? Is it just as friends? Or is it something more? _These question rattled in Phil's head until he became too tired to think. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping Keely. Finally his thoughts stopped moving and he was totally relaxed. He kissed the top of Keely's head.

"Good night Keely Teslow, " Phil said. "I love you". He pulled her as close to him as possible and pulled a blanket over her shivering body trying his best not to wake her up. He couldn't bear to see this angel wake up from her slumber. She looked to peaceful to be real and yet Phil was there holding her in his arms. He was so afraid to let her go but he was afraid to hold on fearing that he would crush her delicate form. Dawn was coming fast so he finally decided to put it of until morning and finally get some sleep.

Briiiing. Briiing. Keely shot up from under Phil's arms and grabbed her phone. Phil was instantly woken up.

"Keely wha…" Phil was cut off by Keely's finger.

"Hello? Oh… hey Via… busy today…" she looked at Phil and he nodded his head to show that they had something planned.

"Via bad news… yes me and Phil… I dunno lemme ask… he's helping me pick out an outfit for our plans today…. Ok hold on" Keely covered the mouthpiece of the phone

"Phil… wanna go shopping?" Keely asked with a smirk on her face. Phil nodded his head then laid back on the pillow behind his head. He had only gotten three hours of sleep… it was going to be a long day.

"Okay Via we'll meet you in an hour ok? Bye." Keely returned the phone to its base and got up.

"Keely what are you doing?" Phil asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Getting ready be right back…" she ran into the bathroom across the hall and changed her clothes.

"Ready to go?" she said looking at Phil. "Wait… we need to stop at your house… your clothes are…"

"Yea I get it Keel…"

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Truth and Tears" 

With only 6 days left until the new school year began Keely thought it was necessary to have nothing else than a fashionable new wardrobe.

"Keely are you okay? You look different." Via said looking at Keely up and down eying every single detail of her.

"How am I different?" Keely said looking out the window of the shop at Phil who was sitting on a bench with a coffee and two lattes. She wiggled her fingers and smiled and he waved back. Via spun her back around and brought her back into reality.

"That's how" Via said as she started looking at the price tag on a pink dress. She instantly dropped it when she saw the price. Her full attention was now back on Keely waiting on an explanation.

"It's nothing Via… he just helped me learn to fish that's all."

"Are you absolutely sure there nothing else…"

"Yes Via now lets hurry before Phil gets bored." Keely smiled and paid for her new pairs of jeans and walked outside. Via watched her and felt her jaw drop. _I did not just see what I think I saw… _Via thought. He eyes locked on to Keely's hand. It was once again inside of Phil's. Then it all came together, the googly eyes, the giddiness, the waving… she was head over heels in love with this boy… Via gave her items to a sales lady to hold onto and walked out and stood next to Keely.

"Keel can I talk to you? I'm not sure about this top." Via asked grabbing her arm and pulling her away before she could answer.

"Um… I guess. Be right back Phil!" Keely turned around and walked with Via into the store. Once they were out of Phil's site Via finally let go.

"Keel why didn't you tell me?" Via said with a grin dancing on her face. Keely sighed and tried to muster up words to explain her feelings about the night before.

"Ok… I'll confess. Phil took me out to dinner last night and then we went back to my house… and he stayed to make sure I was asleep and he kissed me goodnight…" Keely got cut off by Via… again

"Oh my God on the lips?"

"No…forehead." Keely confessed again.

"I can't believe it!" Via and Keely grabbed each other's arms and bounced up and down until one of the uniformed sales woman came over and told them to settle down. Then another came to give Via back her items. They looked at each other and smiled until their cheeks hurt.

"We better get back out there… are you gonna buy that?" Keely asked. Via nodded and paid for the tops. She linked arms with Keely and began to walk out when Keely stopped and grabbed Via.

"You can't tell him I told you… not until we're official." Keely pleaded and gave Via an innocent fawn look. Via instantly caved in… she wanted to tell but her friends look made it impossible.

"Okay I promise." Via said re-linking arms with Keely and heading out the door they met back up with Phil and put their bags in the car and grabbed their lattes.

"Lunch anyone?" Phil asked.

"Of course!" Keely and Via chanted. Keely sat in the driver seat of the car. Phil sat in the passenger seat and smiled at Keely. For that brief moment there was no one else there but them. Then Keely looked away to put the key in the ignition and started the car. They pulled out to the middle of the road and began to drive to they nearest pizza place. The stoplight began to turn yellow. Keely pushed the gas down a little bit and made it past but just as she entered the intersection a red truck smashed into the front of the car. Keely's car spun onto the sidewalk and crashed into the side of the wall separating the park and the road. Phil jumped out of the car and went to get Via out of the backseat.

"Via are you ok?" Phil asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine… what about Keely?" Via climbed out of the backseat and walked around to the front with Phil.

"Keel?" Phil said sounding more concerned than before. "Keel are you ok?" Keely looked up and nodded. She tried to pull herself out of the seat but the seatbelt kept her in.

"Via go see if there's anything to cut the seatbelt in the trunk" Phil needed Via out of site so he could use his wizard to cut her out.

"Um… sure be right back," Via said as she frantically ran to the back to search the trunk. Phil pulled the wizard out of his pocket and aimed it carefully at the belt keeping Keely in and freeing her from the beaten up car. He pulled her close to him and held her head to his chest.

"We've got to get you to the hospital Keel." Phil said pushing her back and looking at her. Her forehead was bruised from her head hitting the steering wheel her stomach was also bruised from the seatbelt constricting her to her seat. She was a mess.

"Phil I'm okay really" but just as Phil let go Keely fell to the ground.

"Keely are you ok?" Via asked as her and Phil pulled her up. Her eyes fluttered and then closed.

"Oh my God Phil she passed out! I'm gonna call 911." Via dialed the number and began to explain their situation. Phil scooped Keely into his arms and carried her to a bench he sat down with her in his lap. He rested her head on his shoulder and ran his hands though her hair and down her arm. He prayed that nothing was wrong with her. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. Via sat down beside him and laid Keely's legs on hers rubbing them softly. She looked over at Phil but he didn't noticed. He was to wrapped up on making sure Keely was ok.

"The police said the ambulance would be here soon. She'll be okay Phil" Via tried to force a smile but all she could do was cry at the site of her best friend and the boy holding her sleeping body. Via scooted closed enough to Phil to gave him a reassuring hug then went back.

"Phil look!" Via said pointing down the street at the red lights flashing down the street. The ambulance pulled up to the bench and paramedics rushed out. They laid Keely on the trolley and hoisted her into the van. Phil followed her. He wasn't about to leave her like this. She needed him. Phil climbed into the back a man in a paramedics uniform stopped him.

"Sir you need to go up front."

The man said putting a hand out stopping Phil in his tracks.

"I can't leave her! She needs me!"

"Sir we can't let you back here but we'll make sure you don't have to leave her side at the hospital." The man gave Phil a sympathetic look. Phil agreed and climbed in with Via. The ambulance rushed to the hospital. Keely was in the recovery room. She still hadn't woken up and Phil wasn't going to leave until she did.

"Phil I'm going to get flowers for Keely? Want me to get her some from you?" Via asked

"Yes. Get as many pink roses as you can." Phil said as he handed her $10.

"Okay Phil. I'll be back soon. Call if she wakes up."

"Will do." Phil said. He grabbed Keely's hand. It wasn't warm and soft like normal. It was cold and rough from the cuts and scratches on her palm. He put her hand between both of his trying to warm it back up like normal. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Phil? What… what happened?" Keely sounded distant and dazed like she didn't know what happened.

"Keel, a truck ran into the front of the car… then we crashed into a wall… Are you ok?" He put the back of his hand to her cheek. The warmth and color was coming back to her skin.

"I'm fine… are you?" She stretched out her arm and ran her fingers though his hair. She just gazed at him making sure he was okay. He was a little banged up. He had a cut above his left eyebrow and a couple more cuts and bruises here and there but all in all he was ok.

"Where's Via? Is she ok?" Keely sounded a bit nervous.

"Yes she's ok… um Keely… I'll be right back ok?" Phil rubbed her hand and got up and walked to the clerk behind the desk.

"Can I use the phone?" Phil asked. The clerk nodded her head and pointed to the phone. He dialed Via's number.

"Hello?" Via answered.

"Hey it's Phil… Keely is awake. Hurry with the flowers… I gotta go… bye." Phil hung up the phone and walked back into Keely's room.

"What was that all about?" Keely asked

"Just called Via to tell her you were awake," Phil confessed. "She's running out getting something."

"Oh. Ok." Keely smiled weakly. She tried to get up but her body was to tired to listen.

"Keel just get some rest. You look tired" Phil said helping Keely lay back down.

"Ok but you have to promise not to leave me. Ok? Bathroom or emergencies only mister." She smiled and rested her head on a pillow. Phil sat down beside her. Keely stretched her hand out, Phil took it and laced their fingers together. Phil brushed her hair out of her face reveling her tired green eyes and tried to give her comfort. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The grip on Phil's hand loosened but Phil never let go. Ten minutes later via came in with a dozen pink roses and a vase of different flowers.

"Phil" Via whispered shouted. "I thought you said she was awake?" Via gave Phil a look that said hello-you-said-she-was-up-so-why-isn't-she.

"She was tired Via. She could barely push herself up." Phil looked at Keely again. She was resting peacefully. She wore a half-smile. _I wonder if she can feel that_ Phil said while he rubbed his thumb gently across her hand letter her know he was still there.

"Via gimme you cell phone so I can call my house and get some clothes… I'm staying the night here." Phil said sticking his hand out. Via handed him her phone and he dialed home… explaining again what happened.

Lloyd and Barbara raced to the hospital with clothes and a pillow. Phil could stay as long as Keely. He knew he couldn't leave his angel like this. Someone had to be there for her.

After the people started to filter out Keely began to wake up again. Via was on one said and Phil was on the other. Via massaged her hand and Phil brushed her hair with his fingers. She woke up again and lifted herself up with less effort and looked at her two friends.

"Good news Keely" Phil said. "They fixed your car for no charge. So when your ready, Via can drive you home." Phil looked at her. Her color was back, her hands were warm and softer. She was almost back to normal. Keely swung her legs over to Phil's side of her bed but she couldn't stand quite yet Phil held her up Via rushed over to help.

"Can you take me by the window?" She asked looking at both of them widening her green eyes.

"Sure." Phil and Via set her down on the widow seat. Via's phone began to ring

e.n.d..o.f...c.h.a.p.t.e.r..3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Almost There" 

After camping out in the Pickford Hospital for three days, both Phil and Keely were excited about going home. It was their last night of sleeping on uncomfortable beds and couches but it was their last night alone together too. Keely was finally recovered from the crash. She could walk without any help, her bruises were fading from purple to greenish-beige and her natural glow had returned… along with her sense of humor. Phil and Keely would constantly play tricks on each other whenever there was nothing on TV. When Phil read his book on the window seat Keely came and laid her head on his shoulder while her read to her. They would plan the outfit she would wear for the first day of school with the clothes she bought three days ago. And since she felt a lot better and she hated the stupid bed she had to sleep on she decided to ask Phil if he minded sharing the couch.

"Hey Phil," Keely purred trying to sound as cute as she possibly could. She really wanted to sleep on that couch… that bed was killing her back.

"Yea?" Phil said looking up from a random magazine.

"Do you mind sharing the couch? That bed and my back aren't exactly working well together." Keely widened her eyes and made a puppy face.

"I guess…" Phil said sarcastically.

It was starting to get dark and Keely were beginning to get drowsy. Keely grabbed a pillow and a blanket and stretched out on the couch next to Phil. He adjusted his pillow and grabbed another blanket and closed the magazine.

"Night Keel." Phil said looking over at her.

"Night Phil." Keely said as she turned over to face him. They both sat up still looking at each other. Phil leaned into Keely and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Phil laid back down still facing Keely. She leaned in again. Keely's heart sped up when their lips touched again, only longer this time. Phil grabbed her waist and Keely put her arms around the back of his neck. She slid them up until she could feel the think hair on the back of his head.

Keely was the first to pull away needing air. She laid back down, touching her forehead with Phil's. Looking into his eyes. She finally felt ok about being at the hospital. She didn't know if it was the fact that she could drive home tomorrow or that she had finally found comfort in some one. She kissed his lips again then intertwined her fingers with Phil's. She closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep knowing everything would be okay.

Keely woke up at three in the morning. Her throat was dry and crackly. She needed water… now. She let go of Phil's fingers and went to the water fountain outside of the room. When she came back the couch was empty…

"Boo!" Phil jumped from behind the door and scared Keely have to death. Keely slapped his arm and went back to bed. Phil followed her and laid back in his spot.

"Really funny Phil." Keely said sarcastically. Phil could see a playful smile build on her lips. Her eyes twinkled and hey eyebrows were raise giving him a cocky but playful look. She slapped his arm and closed her eyes again laying her head on the pillow. She opened them just long enough to pull her blanket back up to her chest and began to fall asleep. She felt an arm around her waist pulling her closer to Phil She opened her eyes and she was face to face with him. One arm was around her waist and the other was brushing the hair out of her face. Sleep was beginning to overwhelm them. Their eyelids began to fall against their will. Keely grabbed his hand in the last seconds over her awareness he pulled her closer toward him Finally darkness took over them. Sleep came again.

Keely's eyes flickered open. Phil was still asleep beside her. His hand was still on hers and his hand remained around her waist. She shook Phil gently waking him up.

"Keel… you ok?" Phil said. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision.

"Yea… get changed I'm going home!" Keely said pulling him up without any effort. She pushed him over to were his bag was. He grabbed a t-shirt and jeans. She shoved him into the bathroom and grabbed an outfit for herself.

She quickly changed before Phil came back out. She brushed her hair and put the finishing touches on her outfit just as Phil walked out.

"Well don't you look cute for a girl just getting done spending three nights in a hospital." Phil smiled and fixed his hair back to its usual do. They packed their things back into their bags and made their way to the door. Phil pushed the door open and waited for Keely to pass before exiting. They went to the secretary and checked out of the hospital. Phil covered Keely's eyes and led her into the parking lot.

"Hey no peeking!" Phil said making sure she couldn't see her surprise

"Ok… but are we close?" Keely asked the anticipation was building with every step she took.

"We're here." Phil said removing his hands from over her eyes. There was her car. Back to normal like nothing had ever happened to it.

"Oh my God… Phil… how did you get my car like this again?" Keely turned around to face Phil. He pulled out the Wizard and shrugged.

"Thank you Phil!" Keely ran over to him and hugged him. He was so blown away by the sudden force. She kept him close and was unable to let go. Keely finally pulled back to make sure this wasn't a dream. She turned around to thank him again. He was holding her keys in his outstretched hand. She grabbed the keys and popped the trunk throwing everything inside. She slammed it down and ran to the driver's seat. Phil was waiting for her in the passenger seat. She started the car and drove Phil home.

"Thanks again Phil. You're the best." Keely said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"We have something else for you Keel." Phil said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the garage.

"Welcome Hoooome!" everyone shouted in unison. Keely's jaw dropped. Silver confetti fell on Phil and Keely making the garage look like it was full of falling stars. Keely couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They began to fall leaving crooked streaks on her cheeks. Phil wiped them off with his thumb and walked her towards Via.

"Via did you do this?" Keely asked controlling her tears better than before.

"Yes. Phil helped too." Via confessed. They linked arms and went to greet the other guest leaving Phil and Owen to entertain themselves. Phil scooped punch into a plastic cup and watches Keely hug different people for telling her how great she looked… even if she had a greenish-beige bruise on her forehead. After making a few laps the girls return to find Owen and Phil talking about how uncomfortable the couches were in hospitals…

"Having fun you two?" Via said looking from Owen to Phil and back again.

"Uh huh" Owen said raising the punch in his hand. Phil nodded in agreement. A slow song began to play and Keely grabbed Phil and dragged him onto the dance floor. Phil put his hands on Keely's waist, Keely put hers around his neck. Keely looked over and saw Via trying her hardest to slow dance with Owen but seeing as he's much taller than her it was a bit of a challenge. Via finally gave up and sat next to Owen by the speakers.

"Thank you Phil…" Keely said glancing over at Via. "And Via…" She giggles and hugged him and made her way out to her car to drive home.

"Bye Keely. Have a safe drive ok?" Phil smiled but he sounded a bit concerned.

"I will." Keely waved and drove off. She needed to sleep in her bed. She couldn't stand being away from it anymore.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "A New Beginning" 

The day was finally come. The first day of school. The new beginning to regain you reputation if you happened to ruin it the year before. Girls came back with golden tans… except for Via who was still white. Boys came back a lot taller than they left… including Phil who now stood and inch and a half over Keely. She now had to look up to see his smile. The first day was always hectic… kids trying to find their next classes, meeting up with old friends and boyfriends not to mention finding and learning to live with a new locker… Keely was at her new locker lining the walls with flowered paper. She stuck her magnetic mirror to the door. She planned how to fit her books, bag and purse in and still have enough room to close it.

……………………………………

Pim was having as much luck getting used to her new schedule. The worst part was… Debbie Berwick's locker was three lockers away from hers. The peppy girl and her pigtails made Pim want to puke. She was as sweet as a cupcake and then she was sugar coated.

"Hey Pim!" Debbie said grinning from ear to ear. Her pigtails were unusually long.

"Berwik, can't you go be nice to someone else? I'm a little busy." She turned around and looked up and Debbie. She couldn't believe that she was still standing there… then Pim realized she was at her locker the whole time. Pim slammed her locker shut and headed down the hall to her first class. She hoped she could get away before Debbie caught up but she just wasn't quick enough. Pim sped up but so did Debbie. She finally got to her first class walked in sat down and pretended to be engrossed in her book. It was going to be a long year for Pim.

………………………………

Phil walked into his 3rd period class only to find Keely and Via chatting away. Half her books were set on her desk and the other half were on the desk next to hers.

"Is this seat for me?" Phil said doing his best macho voice Via laughed and Keely laughed when she turned around and found out who had said it.

"Yes… it's… for… you." Keely said between laughs. She moved her books back over to her desk so Phil could put his down.

"I just found out the Vice Principal Hacket is teaching this class for a semester." Keely said looking over at Phil. "I can't believe it… I'm already bad at math… but when you bring in the giant math geek teacher… it doesn't do much good." Keely was a bit nervous but she was also excited that Phil was next to her. He was good at math. Although she wasn't sure she could trust him after getting her into advanced math… although he did help her with her homework… and he helped her get out of it. She was just happy to have a the math genius next to her.

"Okay class…. I know it's only the first day so I'm going to start you out with something easy." Mr. Hacket said as he pulled the sting for the A.V screen. Hit rolled up reveling a problem as big as the board. Both Keely and Phil pretended to be hard at work for just long enough to make it look less suspicious.

"Do you have it Phil?" Mr. Hacket said looking at him with his you-up-to-something stare.

"Not quite yet Mr. Hacket… but when I d I'll tell you." Phil said looking up from his paper with a mellow tone and a smile. Hacket looked at him then quickly went back to reading and add about hair restoration. Keely bit her lip to conceal her laughter.

After spending the entire period doing math equations the bell finally rang for lunch. Phil and Keely ran to their lockers… that were now beside each other curtsy of Seth wanting a locker by Owen. Phil spun his dial…. 40, 10, 26 and Keely spun hers 24, 32, 3 Click their lockers opened. They shoved their books in met Via, Seth and Owen and made their way to lunch.

"Come on guys we gotta move if we want a good table!" Keely said trying to get them to go faster. Phil ran ahead a grabbed the last good table and waited for the rest to catch up. When everyone was seated Owen, Seth and Phil got their food along with Via and Keely's.

Phil walked back out and handed Keely her food. They began to talk about how annoying Mr. Hacket was getting and how it didn't help that he lived next door.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Keely… what are you doing tonight?" Via asked. Keely looked at Phil and gave her a look that said don't-worry-I'll-hang-with-you-later. Keely shook her head.

"What did you have planned?" she asked giving Via her complete attention. They began to give each other ideas and who ever came up with the best one would be what they did… they decided on getting their nails done. Phil was glad Via was there to take Keely to do that. After Tia moved Keely used him as her new bestest girlfriend. With that responsibility came getting his hair done, face masks, manicures… not to mention he now had at least three halter-tops. He was glad she had Via to do stuff like that with but he missed spending all that time with her. He knew he'd see her later that night. He routinely went over to her house to make sure she got to bed all right.

…………………….

Pim sat listening to Debbie ramble on about taking cupcakes to the senior center and how she thought Pim should help as well. Pim merely poked the meat surprise with her spork trying to figure out how present day-ers ate it.

"Debbie," Pim said trying to sound as sweet as possible. "How could I possibly take your job I mean your so good at it anyway!" Pim went back to mashing her meat and Debbie continued talking now about this thing called a library.

"Wait… you mean a library has books about _everything_?" Pim looked deeply interested.

"Um yes… like cookies and cupcakes!" Debbie said clapping her hands together.

"Would you mind taking me to this 'library'?" Pim said with an evil plan hatching in her head.

"Sure!" Debbie said pulling Pim out of her seat and dragging her down the hall.

…………………..

Phil was at his locker waiting for Keely. After about 10 minutes he finally opened his locker. A small pink piece of paper flew down from the shelf. He quickly caught it and read it.

Phil,

Went home sick… that food gave me something. Stop by after school ok?

Keely

Phil stuck the note in his bag and began to walk to Keely's house. As he walked down the road to her house he thought it might be a good idea to bring her some soup. He ran to his house where Mrs. Diffy was trying to make a centerpiece for the table from feather dusters and different colored Styrofoam balls on different sized wires.

"Mom," Phil said trying to get her attention. "Do we have any soup?" Phil looked at Mrs. Diffy as she put her finger to her chin.

"I think so… check in the cupboard." Phil searched through it until he found his target. Two cans of alphabet soup.

"Thanks mom." Phil said and walked out the back door. He began walking to Keely's house again carrying one can in each hand. He walked up the steps on her front porch and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps coming closer to the door. When it open there was Keely wrapped in a big blanket.

"Hey Phil!" She said in a hoarse voice. She gave him a hug and pulled him inside where "How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days" was playing on her TV.

"I brought you something." Phil said putting his hands behind his back.

"What?" Keely said putting her hands together and looking at him with excitement.

"Soup!" He led the cans out in front of him. Keely clapped her hands together and hugged him again.

"It's almost like you're in my head!" She pushed Phil into the kitchen and handed him a pot. She started giving him instructions on what to do. Finally he managed to make the soup without completely destroying Mrs. Teslow's kitchen.

"Cheers!" Keely said holding her bowl up and clanking it together with Phil's.

"Dig in!" he said in return. They clanked their bowls again and began to eat.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Surprise!"

It was the second week of school and Phil and Keely were looking forward to summer break already. Phil looked up from his paper long enough to notice Keely had just walked into math. She looked gorgeous... like always. She sat down next to Phil and looked at him. But before ether of them said anything she looked at the board pretending to be interested but Phil knew something was wrong. Phil tried to pay attention to Mr. Hacket but his mind was on what was wrong with Keely. After the class was over he pulled her down the hall into an empty classroom.

"Keely are you okay?" Phil said grabbing her arms forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"No I'm not Phil." Keely said beginning to cry. "After everything we haven't gone any where! We've stayed in exactly the same spot since summer! I don't know Phil," Keely said sitting down at a desk burring her face in her hands. Phil laid his hand on Keely's back but she shifted her wait making his hand fall back to his side. He just looked at her trying to read her expression but her hands were hiding everything.

"Keel you aren't making any sense… I can't fix the problem if I don't understand what it is. Please tell me." Phil pulled her up into his arms. Her tears soaked through his shirt like fireballs. She turned her head so she could tell Phil what was on her mind.

"Phil you and me… we haven't gone anywhere! Not like vacations but us… you know?" She looked up at him. Phil nodded in agreement.

"Keely… I didn't want to move forward to fast… I want to move forward with you but as slow as possible." Phil said with true sincerity in his voice.

"Phil I don't care if we go slow as long as we go somewhere." Keely laid her head back down on Phil's chest. He wiped away a tear that began its descent down her cheek. He pulled her closer and wasn't going to let go… until the bell rang. Phil gave Keely one more squeeze then let her go so they could get their books and get to class. Keely turned to the right and Phil went to the left, literally going their separate ways. But not for long. Phil felt an arm reach out from the janitors closet and pull him in.

"Phil…" It was Via.

"Via? Why are we in a closet?" Phil said rubbing his arm. Via just looked at him like he was an idiot. She shook her head and began to explain.

"Keely's birthday it in two days! Don't tell me you forgot!" Via whisper-yelled sounding concerned.

"No I didn't forget! We've had the same routine for years!" Phil looked at Via trying to give her the impression he knew exactly what came next… even though he had no clue.

"We have to do something special. Something out of the box…."

"How about sending her demo tapes in to colleges?" Phil knew it was the perfect idea but it was up to Via.

"Phil that's brilliant!" Via hugged him but instantly let go when she heard the doorknob turn.

"Phil? Via? What are you two doing in a make-out closet?" Keely said looking from Phil to Via and back over and over.

"Looking for a bucket… our teacher asked us to get one." Phil said holding up a bucket. Via nodded in agreement.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Keely said hiding her suasions. She grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him toward the cafeteria.

That night Phil went to visit Keely to make sure she was getting to bed ok. He climbed up the tree and onto the roof. He saw Keely on her phone most likely talking to Via. He knocked on the window telling Keely he was there. She turned around and told him to hold on. She said good-bye to Via and set the phone on it's base. She opened the window and pulled him in.

"Confess." Keely said letting his hands go and putting her on her hips.

"Confess what?" He said. He knew exactly what she meant but didn't want her to know that he did.

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe why you and Via were in the janitor's closet." Keely looked at him as if she was telling him she wanted answers now.

"Ok. I'll tell you… we were planning your birthday present." Phil admitted. He couldn't stand keeping it from her any longer.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She said with a smile. She knew there was something going on besides getting a bucket.

"We wanted it to be a surprise but… I had to tell you." Phil put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"I'm glad you did Phil… I thought you were cheating on me…. but I knew you wouldn't but it just stayed in my mind and I was scared." Keely looked at him widening her green eyes.

"Keely you know I would never do that to you… plus I only like Via as a friend… Owen is the one who likes her!" Phil threw his hands in the air trying to add dramatic effect. Keely believed him but still wondered why they would discuss that in a closet. She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs and sat him on the couch. She ran into the kitchen to make him something.

"Um Keel…"

"Stay right there… I have a surprise for you." Keely came back out with two cups of steaming coffee. She handed Phil his cup. He turned the cup around to read what was written on it.

"You kept these this whole time?" Phil said. He looked at his FRIEN BOY cup and laughed. Keely's was the same but it said FRIEND GIRL on it. She began to laugh with him but stopped so she could explain her keeping the cups.

"I don't know… but I am still in love with them. Remember making them?" Keely said. Phil flashed back to the ceramics shop. They had both went in looking good and clean but came out with paint and clay all over them. All them mess and effort was for two matching cups. He nodded head toward Keely. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. The weatherman was telling the weather for the next couple of days. Keely flicked the channel until something caught her eyes. It was a reality show about people who were movie stars.

"It's sad… people make shows about people who where famous… if they aren't still famous it's because they were getting boring… a reality show really isn't going to help." Keely put the cup to her lips and took a sip of the still steaming coffee. She looked at Phil and waited for his opinion.

"I totally agree with you. Some of these show need to go." Phil and Keely began to discuss their opinions on movies and every other thing that came to mind.

"Keely… your mom is home!" Phil said when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Keely shut the TV off and pulled Phil upstairs. She opened her window and pushed Phil onto the roof. He waited until the porch light went off until he climbed onto the tree.

"Phil!" Keely said. Phil lost his footing and slid down the tree.

"Are you okay?" Keely said climbing on the roof and down the tree. She pulled Phil off the ground.

"Yea… that hurt… what did you want?" Phil asked.

"Um… have safe walk home!" She said trying to sound as caring as possible.

"Next time you want to wish me a safe walk home… please write a note." Phil said jokingly. He began to walk home trying to figure out new on Keely, but he couldn't figure it out. He knew he was going to have a long night.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Hurt Again" 

Today was the day. Keely's 17th birthday. Phil was finally ready to give her his present. He invited Keely over to his house to tell her. Phil was dressed up in a pair of good jeans and a white shirt. Keely was at her house getting ready. Phil had told her to dress nice because he had something special for her. Keely was in a pink dress over black pants and had white sequin flats on. Her hair was curled and she had earrings with light pink hearts on them. She smoothed out the creases and took one last look at her outfit. She was finally ready. She walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys and purse of the table in her living room.

"Bye mom! I'll call you if anything changes." Keely said running out the door so her Mrs. Teslow couldn't play twenty questions. She started the car and headed to Phil's house. She was so nervous but nothing was going to keep her away.

Phil was pacing in front of the door holding the letter in his hand. He heard a knock on the door. He hesitated for a few seconds then opened the door and there was Keely. _She looks so gorgeous _Phil thought.

"Hey Keely." Phil said with nervousness in his voice. He grabbed her arm and led her over to the swing in the back. As he walked he slid the letter into his back pocket. Keely sat on the swing and patted the seat next to her telling Phil to sit.

"Keely I have a surprise for you." Phil said. He had suddenly lost every thing he rehearsed over and over again but it didn't matter… he was going to tell her.

"I edited you demo tapes and sent a few to a couple of people. The Dean of Princeton's son replied with this letter." Phil pulled the letter out and handed it to Keely. She took it and began to read.

"Phil he invited me to a party! It's tomorrow… you don't mind do you?" Keely begged him with her eyes. They both knew it could be her big break.

"Of course not! You go and have fun! But not too much." Phil said with a playful smile on his face. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much!" Keely kissed him again. She jumped of the swing from being so excited but suddenly she heard a slow song play. Phil held up his wizard. He set it down and walked over to where Keely was standing. He grabbed her hands and they started dancing. Keely couldn't have been happier. Phil had helped her get her journalism carrier started. She never would have thought of sending her demo tapes into colleges.

…………………

Keely was so nervous about the date with the Dean's son. He had called her that morning. His name was Conner. He was going to meat her at the coffee shop just a few blocks away. Phil was over at her house helping her pick out a professional looking outfit that was still casual. After trying almost twenty different outfits the finally found one. She had a brown long tank top on with a gold belt over it and her newest jeans. She also had a white blazer incase it got cold… and her infamous cowboy boots.

"Is this okay?" Keely said sounding concerned. She turned around and looked at Phil who was looking at Keely.

"You're beautiful." Phil said standing up and walked over to Keely. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I know… but how about my outfit?" Keely said jokingly as she put her arms around his.

"It's cute." Phil said. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost time for Keely to meet Conner.

"Keel we gotta go." He said pointing to his watch with his shoulder.

"Um okay…" She let go of his hands to get her purse, cell phone and keys. She grabbed Phil and ran down the stairs and through the front door. Phil ran in front of her and opened the door to Keely's car for her. Keely stuck the car keys in the ignition and started the car. She honked the horn and waved goodbye to Phil before completely leaving the driveway. Phil began to walk to his house. He knew Via and Owen would be there soon.

He opened the front door and saw Via and Owen sitting on the couch watching a black and white movie. Phil remembered watching it before with Keely.

"Hey guys." Phil said. He sat down next to Owen.

"Now we wait." Via said.

Five movies and fifteen popcorn bowls later there was a knock on the door. Phil jumped up and ran to the door. He opened the door and there was Keely.

"Hi Keel… I didn't expect you back this early!" Phil said hugging her. Her arms stayed by her side. Phil pulled her into the living room and sat her on the couch. He sat next to her and looked at her. She looked different but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"How was it?' Via asked. The anticipation was flooding her body.

"Great!" Keely said. "He took me to a get together that him and his friends were throwing. They were all such gentlemen." Keely looked at the TV and fixed her thoughts on the movie. Phil knew better than what Keely was telling them. After the movie was over Phil knew both Owen and Via had to go.

"Okay… who's helping clean up?" Phil said.

"Um… I have… this thing with Owen." Via said quickly

"What thi… ow!" Via elbowed him in the ribs and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right… bye Phil!" Via grabbed Owen and let themselves out. Phil grabbed Keely and led her up to his room.

"Confess" Phil said. He knew something was up.

"Ok… Conner took me to a big… fancy… frat party. All of the people there where drinking. Then when he took my back to the coffee shop he tried to kiss me… twice. I told him to get away and that I had a boyfriend. He said I was leading him on the whole night and then he hit me." Keely said taking off her blazer showing Phil the bruise, it stretched from the front of her shoulder to the back of it. Phil looked back at Keely's face. She was crying.

"He told me that he only asked me to go to the party was because he thought I was hot and single. He said the Dean didn't even want to see me." She started to cry harder. Her body began to collapse from the weight of her tears. Phil grabbed her and sat her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and guided her head to his chest. She put her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeats through his shirt. She moved it up to his shoulder then to his neck. She looked up at him begging him to take the pain away. If only he knew how. Phil leaned in closer to Keely and titled his head. He moved slow giving her all the time she needed to reject what was going to happen. Instead she tilted her head and closed her eyes. When their lips finally touched Keely lost all the pain she felt. Phil buried his finger in Keely's hair. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the smooth surface. He could taste the salt from her tears.

Keely tried so desperately to loose it all in this kiss. It wasn't like her normal kisses. She wasn't conservative or shy. She was desperate and Phil could help feeling sorry for her.

Keely pushed Phil closer until he was all she felt. She pushed him closer still. It wasn't enough. Phil stood up and pulled Keely with him until her feet no longer touched the ground. Breathing now became a factor. Both Phil and Keely broke away for only a second to breathe but went straight back to the kiss. She pushed him closer and closer until he became everything. There was nothing else that mattered in the entire world beside that one moment in time. They could finally show how the felt, all in one kiss.

Phil was the first to pull away panting for air. He let Keely fall back down to the ground. She kept her eyes closed trying to fantasy last.

"Do you want to stay here?" Phil said breaking the silence.

"Sure. I really don't want to drive home. Just let me call my mom and tell her." She took her cell phone out and dialed the number for her house.

"Mom? It's Keely, I'm staying at Via's. Love you. Bye." She flipped her phone shut then re opened it and called Via and explained her situation. She flipped her phone shut for the last time. Phil pulled two mattresses out of the closet and set them up in front of his bed. Keely helped him put sheets and blankets on it. Phil gave her some shorts and a t-shirt to change into. Keely came back in and laid down on the bed. She twisted the back of the shirt so it wasn't so big on her. She tucked the twist under the back of her shirt and laid down. Phil laid down on his bed. The scooted as close as the could to each other. Phil pulled her close to him. He couldn't let her leave his arms. Her heart was as bruised as bad as her shoulder.

"Is your arm ok?" Phil asked pulling up her sleeve to get a closer view of the bruise.

"Yea. It just hurts a little." Keely said pulling her sleeve back down. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. It seems like Keely was getting hurt a lot lately. First the car crash then this. Phil couldn't help but want to throttle the man that did this to her. Not only did her hurt her on the outside but on the inside as well.

"Phil what's wrong?" Keely said. Phil didn't realize he wasn't doing such a great job hiding how he felt.

"I just can't believe he could do that. He hurt your heart… not just your shoulder. He had no business hitting you. Not only was he probably drunk but he hit you Keely! I don't know what to do." He pulled her closer trying to comfort himself.

"You just have to stay with me. Promise?"

"Promise."

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Caught" 

"Keely wake up!" Phil said shaking her.

"Wha… what? Phil what's going on?" Keely looked at him like he had a huge, hairy mole in the middle of his forehead.

"Get dress…. I'll show you." Phil said pulling her up and handing her the close from the night before.

"Phil… I have no clothes…" Keely said. She knew she couldn't wear the same clothes as yesterday.

"Okay hold on…" Phil ran into Pim's room and grabbed a magazine. He ran back to his room and handed it to Keely.

"Pick out an outfit." Phil said pulling out the Wizard. Keely flipped through the magazine.

"This one!" Keely said pointing to a girl with a pair of jeans and two layer tees on.

"Great choice." Phil said. He copied the outfit and pointed the Wizard at Keely. He hit a button and Keely was wearing the outfit from the magazine.

"That is so cool!" Keely said. She looked over at her shoulder and noticed the bruise was gone.

"Phil… my arm… look." Keely sounded excited.

"I know… I Wizard-healed it last night. Now we have got to go!" Phil reached for her hand but she drew it back quickly.

"Where?"

"I'm going to get you your next hard hitting story." Phil went for her hand again but this time Keely let him take it. They ran down the stairs and out to the back yard. Phil made sure Mr. Hacket was nowhere in site. He pulled a Sky-ak out from behind the bushes and started it up. Phil grabbed the helmets, the camera and Keely's lucky microphone out of the trunk.

"Here, you need these." Phil said handing a helmet and the microphone to Keely. She put the helmet on and held the microphone. Phil put the camera between himself and Keely. He began their journey into the not-so-unknown.

"Phil… what's going on?" Keely asked. She couldn't put together what he was doing.

"Remember Conner?" Phil asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Yea… but what does he have to do anything?" Keely still wasn't getting the big picture.

"Well apparently he does what he did to you wasn't his first time. I looked him up on the Giggle and he has another date with another girl tonight. I'm going to film him and you are going to report what's going on. It'll be the best hard hitting story ever! Plus we could turn him in to the police! Keel… you didn't think I'd let him hurt you did I?" Phil looked at the ground scanning for their target. Keely didn't know what to think. She was flattered by how much he cared but she was also scared about what could happen. She trusted Phil and knew he had thought it over, plus it could help other girls….

"Okay lets do it." Keely got into business mode. She took the helmet off and positioned the microphone perfectly under her chin. "How does it look?" Keely said. Phil turned around as best he could.

"Perfect…. Found him." Phil pointed down to the café parking lot. He was standing net to a tall, thin blonde girl. She was about eighteen and the most.

"Oh my God… Phil look…" Keely tightened the grip on the microphone. Scenes of the previous night flashed in Keely's head. It was so much clearer now. "Phil get the camera ready." Keely Held up three fingers then two then one.

"This is Keely Teslow reporting from the Café CoCo in downtown Pickford. Below us is Conner McBently. He is an under age drunk. He has been known to take young girls to parties with alcohol then physical assaults them if they refuse physical intimacy. We have caught him in the act tonight." Keely kept her grip as she looked over her shoulder. Phil zoomed in just as Conner tried to kiss the poor girl. She simply turned her head and took a step away. He stepped closer forcing her onto him. She pushed him until he was to far away for him to kiss her.

"What's your problem Tiffany? I thought this is what you wanted!" Conner threw his hands out into the air.

"No Conner. It's not. It's what YOU want. So get away…. Conner get away from me!" Conner grabbed the girl's arm and tried to pull her closer.

"No Tiffany. You've been leading me on all night. You know you want to. Why would you agree to go if you didn't?" Conner kept his grip on her arm despite the effort on her part.

"I only agreed to go because I thought it would help me get into college! Let me go Conner!" Tiffany pulled harder.

"My dad was going to let me decide if you got in. He's very busy and I offered to help. But now… your chances of getting in are zero." Conner let her arm go and kicked her to the ground. He got in his car and drove back to the party.

"There you have it," Keely said in a firm and sorrowful tone. "This is Keely Teslow saying tootles." Phil shut the camera off and lowered the Sky-ak. He his it and the equipment behind the café and cloaked it to match the building.

"We should help her Phil." Keely knew how it felt to be hurt and alone. She didn't want to see anyone else like that.

"Ok. Lets go." Phil grabbed Keely's hand and they ran to the front of the building.

"Hi. I'm Keely. This is Phil." Keely said to the girl. She was still on the ground. To afraid to get up. Keely offered the girl a hand. She took it and Keely pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" Keely asked.

"I don't know… this guy Conner…"

"We know. The same happened to me just last night. Phil and me caught him on tape. We're going to get him caught so he can't do this anymore. Where did he kick you?" Keely asked politely. The girl lifted her shirt about an inch and revealed a bruise the size of a person's foot… and the shape of one too.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Phil asked. He was afraid that the girl wouldn't trust her.

"Yea. Thank you two a lot for making sure I was ok. It means a lot. I hope you catch him." She waved and got into her car. She drove off and both Phil and Keely knew they had help some one after being hurt. Even though it meant a lot to Phil it meant a lot more to Keely because she knew how it felt. The same thing happen to her. She refused his commands and got sent to the ground. She had to pick herself up and muster up the courage to go to Phil without telling anyone. But he found a way to make her feel better.

I'm so glad I found an angel 

_Someone who there when all my hopes failed_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Confessions" 

It was Monday once again Phil was over at Keely's house studying for a test in Algebra curtsey of Mr. Hacket.

"Okay… remember at Otto's Pink Pig? We used veggies so maybe it would work with candy!" Keely held out her hands… they were full of assorted colored candy and chocolate. After playing around with it for about an hour, they were up in Keely's room watching TV on Keely's bed. They both were exhausted from staying up the past few nights making sure that tape was perfect and studying for the quiz. Phil knew he better head out soon before he crashed over there.

"Keely… I better go. I'm really tired." Phil said. He yawned and began to sit up.

"Okay. But first…." Keely wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and tilted her head and kissed him. Phil was so shocked he delayed putting his arms up for a second thinking it was a dream. He put her arms around her waist. She pulled away from his lips and hugged him tight.

"What was that about?" Phil asked. It wasn't like her.

"Well I wanted to thank you for helping me! But you better go… my mom isn't exactly happy you're still here." Keely said. She kissed his cheek and pulled him off the bed and to the window. He climbed out and climbed down the tree. He started to walk down the street but turned to look at Keely's window. He turned around and saw Keely looking back at him. He waved good-bye and she blew him a kiss. The lights went out and Keely went to bed. Phil stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So this is love," Phil said quietly to himself.

"So this is love," Keely said.

It was Tuesday morning and Keely was torn between two outfits. Jeans with a gray oval neck shirt over a hot pink tank top or jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt with a green tank top over it. Time to call Via.

"Via…. Hey I need your help! Okay… pink tank top under gray oval neck with jeans or blue long sleeves with green tank top over it? Pink? Okay thanks Via I owe you one!" Keely set the phone down and got dressed. She finished her hair and put on her shoes and made her way to her car. She drove over to Phil's house and parked in front of his window. She honked the horn to tell him to get a move on.

"Lets go Phil! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry it up!" Keely shouted hoping to get his attention. A few minutes later Phil emerged from his house wearing a white long sleeved shirt with yellow and navy stripes with a navy shirt underneath that said, "Enjoy" on it. _Oh, I will _Keely thought when she read his shirt. Phil pulled his tan chord hat down a little lower when he got outside. He opened the passenger door and stepped in.

"Hey! You're here… kinda… wow we gotta go huh?" Phil said looking at his watch. He clicked his seatbelt and looked over at Keely. She was focused on getting back on the road. Phil to his hat off and fixed his hair. He kept twirling that hat around and around. Nervous to be in the same car as her after the nights before.

"Phil… hun relax! It's okay." She took one hand off the wheel and grabbed his for a brief moment then replaced it on the wheel so she could get them both to school.

"Phil… what's wrong?" Keely couldn't understand why he was being so quiet.

"Nothing… just thinking about us…" Phil confessed.

"Time for a confession… just wait a sec ok?" Keely pulled into the back of the parking lot so they could get a little privacy.

"Fess up hun. I know when something is wrong, you always pull this look… it's extremely cute but sad… that one!" Keely pointed. Phil tried to go back to his normal straight face but he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay… but you have to promise not to laugh… or cry. Just promise to kiss me if you feel the same." Phil grabbed Keely's hands and laced their fingers together. The butterflies he tried so hard to keep away came flying back.

"Keely, I… I… I love you." Phil stuttered but he knew he couldn't go back after he made her promise.

"I love you too Phil. More than you know." She let go of his hands and wrapped them around the back of his neck. She pushed him towards her and moves her hands to the side of his hand burying her fingers in his black hair. Phil pushed her up closer. It was starting to heat up. Keely managed to climb over to Phil's side without ever letting go of him. She took his hand off her back and turned Phil and herself around. Keely's back was to the door and Phil faced her. Still kissing each other. Phil pressed Keely against the door and kissed her even more frantically than before. Their tongues were fighting for room. Phil pushed her closer and lifted his and Keely's laced together hands to the winder. Keely could feel the smooth glass on the back of her hands, She slowly slid them down put her hands back to Phil's cheeks. Phil's hands slid from her shoulders to her sides to the small of her back. He squeezed her tighter and she kissed him back passionately.

"Blondie? Phil… um okay… BAAAAADDDDD timing… buh-bye." Pim eyes widen with horror as she saw what Phil and Keely were doing.

"Yea Pim… ruin the moment… ugghhhh." Phil pulled away from Keely. Her eyes were open and a smile was on her face.

"Um… wow. That was… wow." Keely laughed out. She didn't know what to tell him after that. Kiss… she was speechless. She could hardly breathe at the thought of what they had just done.

"I loved it, I love you Phil. Thank you so much." Keely kissed him one last time and climbed out of the car. Phil grabbed his hat and followed her. Keely stretched her hand out waiting for Phil to take it. HE was surprised. Never before did she offer it to him at school. They were both ready to go public. Phil and Keely walked into H.G Wells High School hand and hand. They herd girls whisper to one another and heard boys moan in disappointment that some one had taken their "girl". Owen walked between them making Phil and Keely loose each other's fingers breaking the connection after trying do hard to keep it there.

"Keely, how could you trade my in for Phil? I mean no offence dude but me and Keely really had something there!" Phil tilted his head behind Owen. His arm was around Keely's back but she wasn't trying to get him off. Phil reached an arm out and tapped Keely's back. Owen kept talking about how Keely and Phil betrayed them and wasn't paying attention to the whisper conversation

"Keel… look at his arm!"

"Phil I know but if we play along he'll go away trust me." Keely gave him a promising smile.

"You better be right Keel. I love ya but I can't have another guy on you." Phil whispered. He flashed her his signature Phil smile and turned his attention back to Owen.

"Sorry to break this up, Owen but me and Keely really need to get to class. We'll talk later ok?" Phil tried to sound convincing but he wasn't exactly sure how Owen took it.

"Okay Phil but don't think we wont talk about this." Owen walked away and Phil pulled Keely to their lockers before anyone else could comment on them,

"I gotta go." Keely said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you." Phil felt his heart melt to the bottom of his chest.

"I love you too Keely. S much." He pulled her into a tight hug and then let her go so she could get to class. Phil looked at her up and down and thought how lucky he was, he had the most beautiful, funny, kind, loving girl in the school for his girlfriend. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r.9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "If You Knew" 

Keel and Phil were sitting beside each other with Via and Owen. Under the table they were holding hands but for the first time all day they didn't want people to see them.

"Phil… I can't tell you how many guys have yelled at you for stealing me! Have you heard them?" Keely asked. She sounded really annoyed and her grip tightened.

"Yep. But they were to late to get you so it's their own fault." He rubbed his thumb against her hand telling her to ease off. Even when he grip went back to normal he still rubbed it letting her know that it was okay.

"And some girl was telling me that everybody knew you two would be together… to bad you two didn't." Via said. Keely and Phil's faces turned red because they both knew it but they both were too afraid to ask each other.

"Yea. Didn't know." Keely mange to choke out.

"How did you do on your test Keel?" Phil asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine. I think the candy thing worked…" She squeezed Phil's hand and he squeezed back telling her that he understood what he meant. They tried to hold back the laughs and eat their food.

"How about you two?" Phil said finally managing to talk without hinting a laughing fit.

"Flying colors." Via said sarcastically.

"I have no clue what that means but I think I… flunked it." Owen put his head back down and began to eat the meat surprise on his tray.

"How do you possible eat that Owen?" Via said with a discussed look to match her voice.

"No idea. But after tolerating it for a few months it's not to bad actually." Owen said nodding. Phil, Keely and Via looked at him in confusion then went back to their conversation. They talked about how bad lockers are this year and the pictures next week.

"Not picture day…" Phil moaned. He hated them as much as he did when and automated and editable ones were available back in 2121. He remembered how bad his first picture looked… no matter who edited it.

"It can't be so bad were you're from Phil." Keely said.

"Oh it was… I'll tell you later tonight." Phil knew that he couldn't discuss being from the future in front of Owen and Via, and hopefully Keely did too.

"What else do we have coming up this week that I should be warned about?" Phil asked trying to get another conversation going.

"Mexican day is Thursday so I would stay away from Larry Tub… never good when you give him Mexican food with beans included at no extra charge." Owen said pretending to fan a foul stench away from his face.

"Great. Just when things couldn't get any better." Phil joked. Keely laughed along, but Via and Owen didn't seem to get it. Phil and Keely stopped laughing and went back to eating. The bell rang and Phil took his and Keely's tray and dumped them into the garbage and put them up to be washed.

"Well see you to later." Phil said waving good-bye to Owen and Via

"Bye you two… and don't do anything while we aren't there… We have our ways of knowing…" Via laughed and grabbed Owen. Phil grabbed Keely's hand and they walked to their lockers. Since they had the next class together Phil helped Keely carry her books.

"Phil… I love that you're so sweet!" Keely said giving him a grateful hug almost knocking the books out of his hands.

"Keel… um… I love when you hug me but now's not exactly a great time…" Keely backed up to see why. She took a few of her books off the top of the pile and helped.

"Thanks Keely." Phil said. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey hey hey! Wait until tonight… I planned the PERFECT date! So o kissing until then." Keely sounded serious and Phil knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

"Okay. No kissing. You just have to torture me." Phil said laughing at the look on Keely's face.

"I mean it… nothing will change my mind… no matter how cute that look your giving me is." Keely seriously thought about caving in but she knew everything had to be perfect to thank him for what he had done for her.

"Okay…. I promise…" Phil raised his right hand.

…………………….

Later that night it was finally time for the big date. Keely told Phil that he had to look cute but not fancy. He had black paints on with a light orange shirt and a beater underneath. He spiked his hair just the way Keely liked it. Spiked but only in the front. He looked at the clock in his room. _Keely should be here soon. _Phil thought to himself. Phil waited for another 15 minutes and decided to call her,

"Hello?" Keely said.

"Keely it's Phil… where are you?" Phil said trying not to sound to concerned

"Oh… He Phil! I'm in front of the coffee shop… my car broke down. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure. See you in a bit." Phil set the phone down and ran out the door. He climbed into his car and put the keys in the ignition, He didn't know how to drive perfectly yet but Phil knew he could get to Keely before it got dark. He drove up to the coffee shop and saw Keely standing there in a short skirt and a strapless top (**a.n the same one in a wonderphil life lol.) **

'Keely are you okay you've got to be cold… wow you look amazing!" Phil said pulled her in a tight hug trying to her warm. He slid off his hoodie and put it on Keely. She could smell his cologne on the hoodie and it was warm for his body. He opened up the back door of his black car and grabbed two blankets and a pillow down for Keely to rest on if she liked. He remembered he still had stuff in the trunk from the hospital in his trunk. He ran around to the back and popped the trunk open. There was a candle and two fluffy pillows. He pulled them out and put them in the back. Phil lit the candle and out it in the cup holder in the front. The car gained a warm glow and it smelled like cookie dough. He replaced the old pillows with the fluffy ones and went out to get Keely. She stood there shivering.

"Okay…. Climb in!" Phil said taking her hands and guiding her to the back.

"Wow!" was all Keely could say.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Phil said trying to read her reaction.

"A good wow…. Phil I'm impressed, you have out done yourself. She slid down the seat to make room for Phil.

"Um hold on a sec… all this excitement… I gotta go!" Phil ran into the coffee shop's bathroom.

"Perfect timing!" Keely said She slid a CD into the player and grabbed his remote for it. Phil returned a few minutes later with a coffee and a latte for Keely. _Aww… he's so sweet! He went and got me a drink! And it's my favorite! He must know me pretty well now! _Keely thought with a smile. She reached over and opened the door for Phil. He slid in and handed Keely her latte and shut the door. He put his in the cup holder and Keely put hers next to it.

"Wow. Phil why?" Keely couldn't figure out why he went this far to make her happy.

"Well you said you wanted to have a perfect date and I had to o all day without kissing you so I thought why not have it in my car!" Phil said. Keely laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Phil will you put a CD on?" Keely asked after about 15 minutes of them talking.

"Yea… hmm… there's one in here." He pushed play and Keely's song blasted in the car.

_Still can't believe you happened to me_

_In my head you're all I can see_

_Don't want to leave you for as long as I live_

_There's still so much more I have to give_

_Open up you heart to me_

_I'll tell you my secrets and dreams_

_You can tell me yours don't worry_

_I'm not going any wear in a hurry_

_Tell me that we're meant to be and that we'll stay together_

_I want you here for me always and forever_

_You make me feel like I can fly _

_And you wipe away every tear I cry_

_Don't worry you never have to go_

_I just wanted you to know_

"Wow Keely… who is singing this?" Phil knew he had heard it before but couldn't place his finger on it.

"It's me! I wrote these songs for you because you did so many wonderful things for me.

"I knew it was familiar! I just haven't heard you sing like this Keely! It's so beautiful!"

_I've seen heaven it's here by my side_

_Keeping me safe in his arms every night_

_Picking me up when I fall to the ground_

_Making sure I never frown_

_Tell me that we're meant to be and that we'll stay together_

_I want you here for me always and forever_

_You make me feel like I can fly _

_And you wipe away every tear I cry_

_Don't worry you never have to go_

_I just wanted you to know_

"Keels…. I'm speechless… you did all this!" Phil brought her into a hug.

"After staying with me at the hospital and letting me stay over that night I had to thank youfor all of it… I felt so bad that you did all this and I couldn't repay you! You knew exactly how to fix me and I couldn't bear knowing I still hadn't repaid you! So he here it is. My repayment!" Keely threw her arms up and smiled.

"Keely," Phil said shaking his head. "I did those things because I love you! You didn't have to repay me. I'm perfectly happy knowing I'm in love with a beautiful, creative strong girl who just happens to love me back! That's all I need Keely. All I need is you with me." Keely pulled him into a tight hug and began to cry.

"Phil… that's all I've ever wanted to hear from you." She whispered in his ear. "You're so amazing and I don't know what I would do if I didn't love you. Let me stay with you tonight? Please? I don't want to leave you." Keely pleaded. Phil pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

"Of course Keels. But if you're staying we gotta go and get you some clothes ok?" Phil looked straight into her eyes. Green flecks of excitement shimmered in the light of the candle. Keely could help notice Phil's did the same but they still were sweet and kind. He grabbed the candle and blew it out. He climbed into the driver's seat and helped Keely into hers.

"Did you lock your car?" Phil asked. He wanted to make sure Keely didn't loose it after crashing it weeks before.

"Yea… Lemme check." Keely opened the door and walked around her car checking all the handles. Phil couldn't help looking at Keely. Even if she was in a skirt and a hoodie. He had to admit she had awesome legs… _Phil… don't even. _Phil thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was wearing a childish grin at the thought of Keely's lips and the kisses they shared. He flipped the CD back to the second song. He listened as her guitar's music filled the car.

_Sometimes I can't believe you chose me_

_Over ever one else we knew_

_Sometimes I can't breathe_

_When I knew it was you_

_All along, I felt it_

_But I don't know if you did to_

_Should I be in regret_

_I you don't feel like I do?_

_Feeling flooding racing all through my mind_

_I've gotta tell you now before I run out of time_

_Got to keep it all together and prepare for you reaction_

_Build up the courage and take some action yeah_

_Oh oh oh, yea yea, whoo-oh_

_Can't keep moving so fast with out_

_Knowing you wanted to go too_

_I want you to be with me no doubt_

_Lemme fall in love with you_

Keely opened the car door and sat down.

"My car is locked… lets go to my house and get clothes and blankets okay?" Keely said to Phil who was starting the car.

'Uh… okay! Ready?" He said looking up from the keys.

"Yea. Lets go."


	11. Athour's Note

A.N:

Hey everybody! This is my first author's note for this story so far. I just want everybody to know I love all of your great reviews! I would also like everyone to know I wrote the songs especially for chapter 10 so they ARE copy righted to me but the characters are not! Well hopefully you will continue to send me reviews with the following chpters!

Love yas!

B- 3


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Never Leave Me" 

"Hmm… I don't get it." Phil said looking at Keely. "First the songs and now this?" Phil looked Keely up and down. She was wearing a tight black tank and a pink miniskirt.

"It comes with the package," Keely said jokingly knowing Phil wouldn't be able to keep away from her. She walked up the stairs to Phil's room. _What in the world has gotten into her… Shut up I am NOT complaining. _Phil's thought went from once side to the other as he made his way up the stairs a step behind Keely. She turned around and grabbed the collar of Phil's shirt. She pulled him close but not close enough for their lips to touch. She kept him in the same spot while opening the door and pulling him in. She shut the door and pulled him to the bed. She guided Phil to the bed and sat him down. She grabbed his hands and tangled their fingers. Keely closed her eyes age tilted her head and Phil did the same. It wasn't far away but Keely felt like it took years to find his lips. At first Phil just took her top lip into his mouth running his tongue over it but then Keely opened her mouth and her tongue intertwined with Phil's. Phil leaned back falling into his comforter. Keely was above him still kissing him making it deeper and deeper by the second. Phil lowered his arms from her cheeks to her sides. He rubbed them slowly making Keely giggle in his mouth. The both broke away for a breath of air but went right back. Phil Moved from Keely's lips to her cheek to her neck leaving flaming kisses and hickies on the side of her neck. Keely pulled him back up to her and kissed him frantically. Her fingers touched his spiked hair. She quickly opened her eyes to check the time. _1:30 AM?_ Keely thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. Just as she began to deepen the moment she felt the vibrations of her cell phone.

"Hullo?" Keely said out of breath. "Oh… hi mom… spending the night with Phil… in Pim's room… she's over at a … friend's. Uh huh… Would you? It's laid out already. Thank you! Love you too mom. Bye." Keely put her phone back in her pocket and Moved away from Phil.

"Mom?" Phil asked. Keely shook her head and straightened out the wrinkles in her clothes and fixed her hair. (**a.n: they were only making out I PROMIS! Nothing else so move along…) **She re applied her lip gloss and went downstairs to wait for her mom.

"Come on Phil! Oh and… fix your clothes…" Keely said smiling. Keely ran downstairs and sat on the couch flicking the channel to a movie. Phil fixed his clothes and ran downstairs and sat next to Keely. About five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Uh Keels," Phil said looking down at her. **(a.n she had laid her head on his chest after he sat down.) **"I think you're mom is her…" Before he could finish the sentence she ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hey mom!" Keely said giving her a hug.

"Hi Keely. Here are your clothes. Hope your stay in **_Pim's _**room is comfortable." She said looking at Phil. He blushed and nodded. He walked into the kitchen and began to spray Keely and himself a soda. He put the soda spray can down and stepped closer to the living room.

"Keely I mean it… No sleeping in Phil's bed unless he sleeps on the couch… or a futon. Keely Teslow don't give me that look." Mandy said.

"I promise mom and I told you I'm sleeping in Pim's room." Keely reassured her mother. Mandy gave Keely one last hug and left. Phil sprayed the soda and popcorn and took it out to Keely. HE set it on the table and waited for Keely to return from his room. She put her clothes down and ran back to the couch. She jumped and landed next to Phil.

"What was that about?" Phil asked meaning her mom.

"Right now it's all about us." Keely leaned in to kiss him but Phil stopped her.

"What was it really?"

"She just can't see who we are and why we are together, I have told her so many times that I love you and we're together because we love each other." Keely said. She couldn't believe it though. Phil couldn't keep her away after that. He leaned in and her lips touched and fireworks sprang up. Keely pulled away and laid her head back on Phil's chest. She took a deep breath and they finished the movie. Keely looked at the clock on the wall squinting in the dark. The only light came from the T.V. _wow… 3 am? No wonder I'm so tired… that was a long movie! _Keely thought to herself. _Ughhh I'm tired…. This movie was so long… although I didn't mind too much. _Phil smiled and looked down at Keely, who's head still rested on his chest.

"Keels are you tired?" Phil asked looking down. Her head lifted up and she met his eyes.

:"Yea… ready for bed?" Keely pulled him off the couch and dragged him up to his room. Phil grabbed a t-shirt and flannel pants and went into the bathroom to change. Keely quickly changed into her boy shorts and tank top. She climbed into bed and snuggled under Phil's covers. She could smell his cologne. She took deep breaths and breathed in the scent of it… she would never let it leave her brain. Phil walked into his room and shut the lights off. He climbed under the covers with Keely. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He wait… I thought you mom said Pim's room…" Phil said looking at her.

"She also said no dating but look at us now huh?" Keely joked. She stroked Phil's hair and smiled. She was just happy being with him after all the things that have happened.

"I love you Phil." Keely said.

"I love you too. More than anyone could know." Phil squeezed her tight and went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock seemed to almost yell at them from its perch on Phil's side table…

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock… you're gonna wake… Morning Keel." Phil said looking at her.

"Where you just talking to your alarm clock?" Keely ask. Sleep still lingered in her words.

"Yea… no… go back to bed Keel." Phil laughed as Keely did what she was told.

Three hours later Phil woke up and looked at the clock… 9 am. _Finally! I better wake Keely up. _Phil's arms were still around her waist and her hands where over his. He squeezed her gently to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at Phil.

"Hey beautiful." Phil said kissing her forehead.

"Hey." Keely pushed herself up trying to flatten her morning hair.

"I don't exactly look my best…" Keely said gesturing to her hair.

"Don't worry… you still look beautiful. No matter how huge your hair is." Keely punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow!" Phil said falling back down by Keely. He started to laugh as Keely flexed her arms and kissed the muscles. Phil laughed as Keely talked him to the bed and tickled him. He rolled over so that Keely was under him. She tickled her sides and she squealed with laughter. Barb heard the commotion and began to walk up the stairs. Phil stopped and pushed Keely off the bed. She heard the footsteps coming up and began to "wake Phil up".

"Phil… time to wake up!" Keely said poking his shoulder. Barb peeked into the room through the crack between the wall and door. Keely was shaking Phil's shoulder gently trying to wake him up.

"Phil… we're going to the mall today! You have got to wake up!" Phil's eyes fluttered open **(a.n:** **again…. lol.) **and he looked up at Keely.

"Oh… hey Keels… Whatcha need?" Phil asked looking at Keely but he tilted his head to look at his mom through the crack in the door. Phil looked at Barbs smiling face. She walked away and went back down the stairs.

"Wow that was close… but with that aside… Whatcha wanna do today Keel?" Phil looked up at her from his bed.

"How about we… go to the teen club? It's called Club Disco. It's the hottest thing." Keely brightened up. Then her facial expression changed. "But it's not open until dark… and that's like eight thirty! Ugh, no fair." Keely crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"How about we go shopping?" Phil said. He knew it would cheer her up. Just as she was about to reply Keely's phone rang.

"Hey Vi… Oh my God! You're kidding? You said yes? That's so great. I'll call you later okay? Bye Vi!" Keely snapped the phone shut and put it back in her purse.

"You'll never guess what happened… Owen ask Via out and she said yes!" Keely said with a perky voice. Phil's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"Finally!" Phil managed to squeeze out. He was still amazed that Owen asked but he was shocked out of belief that Via said yes.

"I know… I hate when two people who are supposed to be together but are to clueless to do anything about it!" Keely said getting quite flustered. Phil crawled out of his bed and stood behind Keely. She was pacing back and forth in front of him. He waited until she was directly in front of him before he put his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the arm. She laughed and tried to get out of his arms but Phil wasn't going to let go. He swung her around in mid air and caught her. They spun around and around gazing into each other's eyes. Phil finally sat Keely down, he was getting to dizzy.

"So how about the mall?" Keely said.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.1

**A.N: Well it's official… my 11th chapter! Just a little heads up… this might get a little… not so child friendly… no sex… I think but there might be parts from now on that wont be very good for younger children to read… but w/e no my prob if they do!**

** 3**

**(alotlikelove)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Something New" 

"Wow the mall is packed! " Keely said. She was wearing a brown shoulder width tee and a green tank with light green lace at the top over it. Her hair was curled and she had peacock feather earrings and a dragon fly necklace. _Wow she looks good… _Phil thought looking at her from head to toe. She pulled him along through the stores asking him what top looked better and which skirt didn't show too much skin. As feminine as it was Phil managed to have a good time. Keely finally picked out a silver sequin halter-top to go with a pair of light jeans and silver Baby Phat sparkle pumps. She had dangling star earrings and silver chain necklaces. Now it was Phil's turn. Keely rushed through the clothes racks picking out shirts, jeans and hats. First they tried a black beater with black leather pants. Phil came out and looked down. _No way! I look like a… _Phil's thoughts were cut off by Keely.

"Um… Phil you look like a over trying model… change!" Keely slapped his but she shooed him back into the changing room. He came back out with a cute pair of jeans on under an awesome polo. He wore a black hat a bit to the side with his hair sticking out the sides and front. He had black Nike Shox on with a gray Nike swooshes on the sides.

"Um… wow." Keely said not realizing she said it out loud.

"Thank you." He said in a fakish **(a.n: I just kinda made that up…. Lol.)** British accent as he bowed to Keely.

"Did I say that out loud?' Keely asked Phil

"Um… yep! But I don't really mind that much…" Phil said going back into the changing room and changing back into his normal clothes. He suddenly realized he left his other shoe with Keely.

"He Keel… can you gimme my shoe?" Phil asked cracking the dressing room door to look at her.

"Uh sure…" Keely grabbed his shoes and walked over to Phil. He opened the space a little more to pull the shoe through. Once he successfully got it in he put his normal clothes and shoes back on. He re hung the outfit on its hanger and walked back out to Keely who was laughing hysterically ay Phil.

"What?" Phil demanded. He couldn't figure it out.

"Mice… boxers…!" Keely said between fits of uncontrolled laughter. He looked down to see his blue and gray play boxer sticking out. He had literally tucked his shirt into his boxers. Phil's mouth opened in horror, which made Keely laugh harder. He quickly pulled his shirt out and pulled it over his boxer. While Keely was trying to subside her laughter Phil snuck off and grabbed a pair of tidy-wighties and flung them at Keely's head.

"What the?" Keely said holding the underwear between the tips f her thumb and index finger.

"EW!" Keely said dropping the underwear on the floor. Phil burst out laughing. He almost dropped the clothes and shoes in his hands. She threw them back at him and he replaced them on the table from which they came. They laughed again at the sight of them and headed to the check out counter.

"Is that it?" A girl asked. She looked almost Phil and Keely's age.

"Hey Keel… I'll be right back."

"Okay…. Have fun." Keely turned around and handed the cashier their clothes.

"You're Keely Teslow right?" the girl asked.

"Um Yea… You are…?" Keely asked trying to figure out who she was.

"Mary Nems. I'm new to H.G Wells." Mary said. "I saw you on the morning announcements on Friday. Who the guy?" She focused on her work never meeting Keely's eyes.

"Phil Diffy." Keely said pulling out her wallet.

"Oh… he's kinda cute." Keely rolled her eyes at her and handed Mary her card. After the clothes were bagged and in Keely's hand she ran to the bathroom to find Phil. She knew that's what he meant. Just as she walked in front of the door to wait Phil came out.

"Here ya go." Keely said handing Phil the bag with his clothes and shoes in it.

"Thanks babe." Phil said giving her a hug.

"Lets cut through this way k?" Keely asked pouting her lips.

"Um fine." Keely and Phil walked by the counter were Mary was working. She was about to ask him out but she saw Keely hold his hand and kiss him. _She's just doing that because she likes him too. There's no way he likes her too… OH MY GOD! _Mary's thoughts sped up as she saw Phil pull her closer to his body and he deepened the kiss. Keely pulled away and hugged him shooting a look towards Mary. Mary quickly looked away with a look of horror and disbelief. _What the hell just happened? Phil likes Keely? They are so not right for each other! I can't believe that little…_Mary was cut off from her thoughts when Keely walked by.

"Hi Mary." Keely said wiggling her fingers toward her. _Oh no she didn't. _Mary whispered to the cashier next to her and took of her name pin, walked around the counter and followed Phil and Keely. She almost gagged when she saw his hand in her back pocket and her hand around his waist.

"Ughhh." Mary muttered under her breath. She rolled her ayes and followed them further. They walked out into the parking lot and put their bags in the trunk.

"I can't wait until 8:30! We get to go to Club Disco!" She hugged Phil and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. Phil climbed in with her on the other said and said something that Mary couldn't hear. She crouched behind a car when they pulled out.

"Club Disco huh?" Mary said to herself. "I'll be there… now all I have to do is make Phil jealous of me… shouldn't be hard after being with that airhead all day… Now to get a date." Mary thought about who had asked her out… Ryan! She could go with Ryan McAdams. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and dialed his number.

"Hey Ryan. It's Mary. Do you wanna go to club disco with me tonight? I'll meet you out front of the club okay? Bye." She hit the end button and put it back in her pocket. Now all she had to do was find the right outfit." Mary said as she walked back into the mall. She walked through every store to find it… He outfit was just like Keely's… only a whole lot shorter and a lot more revealing. She wore a black and silver tube top with a short mini skirt with the highest black Gucci heals she could find.

"Wow… you look gorgeous!" Ashley said. Ashley was the cashier who took over after Mary left. She was one of her closest friends… and her sister. But at the moment she was Mary's fashion consultant.

"So why is this so important? If her has a girlfriend why don't you just drop it and let it go… get him when they break up." Ashley said looking at her nails. _I need a manicure. _Ashley thought.

"Ash… please stop thinking about your nails for a sec and listen because I'm only gonna say this once." Mary began to explain the reason behind the importance.

"NO WAY! She kissed him in front of you!"

"Yea…. And He kissed her back. She knows I like him too!" Mary confessed straightening the crinkles in her outfit.

"How does she know?" Ashley said looking confused.

"Well the girl he kissed, Keely. Well she was shopping with him and I asked who he was and she said his name was Phil and I said I thought he was cute."

"Did she say anything else?" Ashley asked digging through her purse to find her lip-gloss.

"No… She just paid and left."

"Phil get a move on! It's almost time to go!" Keely yelled trying to get Phil to hurry.

"Hey I'm almost done!" Phil said jokingly Keely sat on her bed and pulled out her lip-gloss. Keely slid the wand over her lips and Phil slid on the new shoes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful!" Phil said walking over to Keely.

"Hey yourself… you look even better then when you were in the store." Keely said. Phil blushed and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, ready to go?" Phil asked checking to see if his hair was just the way Keely liked it.

"Yea… Are you gonna drive or am I?" Keely said pickling up the keys.

"You can drive." Phil said. Keely turned around to grab her keys. Phil snuck up behind her and picked her up. He was cradling the laugh Keely in his arms. He walked out the door careful not to bump Keely on anything. When they finally got outside Phil let Keely down to the ground and she opened the car door. Phil climbed in on the passenger side and they took off.

"I can't wait!" Keely exclaimed. She almost swerved off the rode from her excitement. _Maybe I should have volunteered to drive…_Phil thought tightening his grip on the side of his door.

"Keels, please save it for the club. I love you and I would really like to live another minutes so we can make-out more." Phil said. Keely laughed and contained her excitement. They finally got to the club. Keely parked the car at the nearest spot to the club they could get. Keely pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened her door. Phil opened his and met Keely at the front of the car. He held out his hand and Keely took it. They walked to the club and waited in line to get in.

"Are you sure they said 8:30? Because it's 8:25 and I don't see them coming." Ashley whined. She didn't want to come but since she had nothing better to do and Mary asked she went, now regretting the decision she was very irritable.

"Yes I'm sure because here they are now." Mary said. She waited until they were dancing before she grabbed Ryan and Started to dance quite close to them. Keely looked around to serif anyone she knew was there. But when she saw a certain person she wasn't so happy. It was the cashier. Keely looked at her up and down. He skimpy little outfit attracted many boys but they were all pushed away by Ryan McAdams. Phil caught Keely's gave and followed it to Mary. _Ether that girl is tying to get someone's attention or she's a slut…Wait that's the cashier from the mall…. The one who said I was cute… ew. _Phil turned his head and looked at Keely. She came closer and whispered something in his ear.

"She's trying to steal you." Keely whispered. Keely pulled back and looked at Phil straight in the eye and raised her eyebrows. Phil and Keely looked at Mary out of the corner of their eyes. Mary was just looking at Phil from head to toe. _Whoa… he has a nice butt…_Mary thought. It was almost like Keely could read her mind.

"Oh no she didn't." Keely said pulling Phil closer.

"What did she do?" Phil asked. Was very confused and the look on his face showed that.

"She was looking at your butt! Isn't that my job?" Keely said.

"Yes it is. Don't worry Keel. I love you and only you… no matter how many new girls look at my butt." Phil said. Keely giggled and pulled Phil closer to dance. Mary saw them moving closer and tried to get closer to them. She tried to be as sexy as possible but Phil didn't notice. He was just looking into Keely's eyes. Mary pulled Ryan closer in an effort to make herself more irresistible to Phil but he still paid to attention to her. He still was looking at Keely. The music slowed to Mariah Carry's "We Belong Together." Phil pulled Keely close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Keely put her arms around his neck and laid his head on his chest. Her gaze went straight to Mary who had gotten at least two feet closer to her and Phil. Phil kissed the top of her head and laid his chin on the top of her head. His face was in the same direction as Keely's. He was also trying to get a good look at Mary. She was her with her sister and Ryan McAdams… he knew that she was just trying to make Phil jealous with him… he knew she didn't get the fact that he was in love with Keely… so he'd have to sow her. Phil lifted his chin off of Keely's head and pulled her up to were he could see her face. Phil kissed her as he set her back to the ground so they could dance. Keely didn't know why he did but she kissed him back.

"Oh my God…" Mary said under her breath. She couldn't believe Phil truly liked Keely. Mary's great Sunday had turned into a nightmare to remember. She didn't how but she knew she had to go to his house and make him jealous… one on one. Not on this dance floor. The song ended and Phil and Keely pulled away from the kiss and talked among themselves. Keely laced her fingers with Phil's and they began to walk out.

"Ryan… I have to go… dance with Ash for a while ok?" Mary said as she waved. She ran to her car and followed Keely's. She would find out where he lived and make her move then. The blinker on Keely's car flickered on and Mary followed them into a driveway. Phil got out and waved good-bye to Keely.

"This is it." Mary said as she parked her car on the curb and made her way to Phil's door.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.2


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "Mary's Revenge" 

"I only have one shot…" Mary said as she triple checked her outfit, hair and make-up. She walked towards Phil's door and stuck a hand out. She knocked three times and stood back for the door to open. Inside Phil was upstairs in his room waiting for the phone to ring. He heard three knocks on the front door and rushed down to see who it was. He immediately thought it was Keely so he rushed down the stairs towards the door. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror to make sure he look good. He heard three more knocked and went to open the door.

"Hey Ke… why are you at my house?" Phil said when he say they brunette cashier from the mall at the door. _That's the girl that was looking at my butt… Mary! _Phil thought.

Uh… Hi I'm..." Mary began

"Mary, you were dancing by me and Keely." Phil said sounding annoyed.

"Yea… That's me. I want to talk to you… can I come in?" Mary asked Phil but entering and having a seat before he could say no.

"I really want to talk to you. I think that you and Keely aren't right for each other… I mean you two are so different… She's talkative and uptight while you are more chilled and mellow… kinda like me. How long have you two know each other?"

"Three years." Phil said clenching his hands together to control the anger beginning to form in his body.

"Wow. How did two opposites pout up with each other for that long?" Mary said sounding deeply interested.

"Because we love each other." Phil said beginning to loose his control.

"Oh I see… but Phil… I'm new… fresh. You can't really choose Keely over me?" Mary said in an innocent tone.

"Yes, I could. In fact I would choose her all over again." Phil was really getting mad now.

"Well maybe I have to prove that I'm worth it." Mary said walking over to Phil and sitting on his lap grabbing his hands and kissing him. Phil's eyes remanded open as he tried to shove Mary off. For a girl of her size she was strong. Phil managed to loosen the grip of one of his hands and pushed her away. The phone rang and Phil and Mary looked at the caller ID. Keely.

"I'll get it!" Mary said hopping off his lap and running to get the phone before Phil.

"Hello?" Mary said.

"Um… hi. Is Phil there?"

"Sorry Barbie he's with me now. He doesn't need you anymore."

"NOOO!" Phil yelled but Mary had already hung up. He stumbled back and fell on the couch. Putting his head in his hands. Mary sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"Get away from me. You just took the one person that mattered the most to me away." Phil began to sob.

"I can be just as great as her Phil. Why don't you get that? I'm so much better than the airhead blonde you're so head over heel in love with." Mary said.

'Because you're not Keely. Now get away and get out." Phil lifted her up and dragged her out the do towards her car. He finally released his grip and headed for his.

"Phil you're making a HUGE mistake! What would make you love me more than her?" Mary yelled.

"There's nothing you could EVER do to make me forget what you did. Stay away from Keely and me. Got it?" Phil said. His voice was shaky and tears were still flowing out of his eyes and down his cheeks but he was too upset to worry about them now. He clicked the button on his car key and unlocked the car. He grabbed the handle ripped the door open and slammed it shut. He shoved the keys into the ignition and drove to Keely.

Keely stood in her bedroom crying. She finally let the phone as well as herself drop to the ground. She couldn't believe it. Mary had answered the phone and told her that Phil was in love with her now. I didn't make any sense, not even an hour ago he told her he loved her. She looked up when she head something in her tree. She figured it was just an owl or a raccoon. She felt a cold breeze come in her room and looked up. There was Phil, standing above her with a tear-streaked face. He knelt down beside her and touched her arm. Keely shifted away. _He's probably upset because he had to drive all the way over here because Mary is making him say good-bye to me. _Keely thought.

"Keely, It's not true." Phil said. She didn't know if she believed him.

"If you don't like her how does she know were you live? How did she get in your house how could she say that to me?" Keely said. Tears fell faster and she looked away. Phil reached out to wipe her tears away but she pushed his hand aside.

"She liked me and not you… she said she didn't know how I put up with you for three years...she said she was better than you but what could be better? You're beautiful and smart and you never have live a dull moment. Even when you are unconscious. Keely I love you and you know that. I can't stand Mary! Please believe me!" Phil begged her. She didn't say anything. She couldn't. _She was in his house… she could have been kissing him! How do I know he's not lying? _Keely'shead began to pound. She stayed in the same position. Looking down at the ground and watching the tears fall onto her carpet. Phil stood up and walked to the window. He climbed up and onto the roof, down the tree and into his car. He drove home but just as he thought he'd found a place were he could just let everything out he saw Mary, and another girl.

'Yea… he drove away to say sorry to her. He didn't want Keely to be mad at him." Mary said to the girl

"Wow that's so awesome!" The girl said. Phil heard and parked his car and walked up to her.

"Oh hey Phil!" Mary said pulling him into a hug.

"Get off of me you tramp." Phil said looking straight at her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Ashley said. Especially now that you're dating!" Phil's expression changed from despise to pure anger.

"She isn't my girlfriend. Keely is. Get away form me and my house." Phil said to the girls. He walked away and slammed the front door and headed to his room.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.3


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "Giggle Tells All"

Back at school Monday morning Keely and Phil were out of it. Both had spent the weekend in their room… crying. Only coming out to eat every now and then. Keely had lost three pounds over the weekend from hardly eating anything. She looked the same on the outside with her hair done and her make-up and outfit in perfect unison. But no matter how normal she looked on the outside she was broken on the inside. She couldn't believe what Phil… or Mary did what they did. Phil was the same… His hair was spiked as usual and he was wearing a navy polo with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it and light washed jeans with the knees cut out. He grabbed his books as quickly as he could to avoid Keely. If he saw her Phil wouldn't be able to hold the tears back anymore. Just when he began to think he could manage to get out of the hall before anything could happen to make him tear up again he saw Mary walking toward him with a bounce in her step and a focused smile on her face. The worst part was her eyes were right on Phil. He grabbed his last book and began to shut his locker and hurry away but a delicate hand with long black fingernails grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.

"Hey Philly-Willy!" Mary said hugging him. He looked disgusted and pushed her away.

"No one calls me Philly-Willy but Keely. I don't love you I don't even like you so get away and stay away. Got it?" Phil boomed. Mary rolled her eyes and walked away. _Keely this, Keely that. When will he get it that he belongs to me and not her? He's my boy now and I guess I'll have to make it clear to Keely that she need to back of him. _Mary thought. She was determined to make Phil her property. Mary brushed against Via who just stood staring after Phil yelled at Mary. Everyone had heard and were rushing to tell their friends. Via snapped back into reality and ran to find Keely. After turning down a few hallways and looking into the girls bathrooms Via finally found her toughing up her make-up trying to hide he tear-streaked face… again

"Keel! You're never gonna believe this… Phil just yelled at that Mary girl!"

"What do you mean?' Keely said perking up a little bit.

"He told her that no one could call him Philly-Willy but you and that he never wanted to see her face again!" Via squealed.

"No way. He still loves me!" Keely said grabbing her make-up and running through the door to her first period… that she shared with Phil.

She ran in and stopped by Phil.

"Mr. Hacket Phil has an emergency… I'll take him… Bye!" Keely pulled him out of the chair and pulled him into the same empty classroom as before.

"Keely what is it?" Phil asked fearing the worst.

"Via told me about what you said to Mary. She said you told her that you loved me and only me… just like before… Phil I'm so sorry!" Keely said hugging him feeling her heart leap with joy from being back in his arms.

"I… Keely… I'm so happy… I thought you would never…" Phil was cut off by Keely's lips mashing into his. When he realized people could be watching her pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Philly-Willy." Keely said with a giggle and pulled him out of the classroom and back to their first period.

"So… What was the problem?" Mr. Hacket asked eyeing them with a piercing gaze

"False alarm." Keely said. Phil sat behind her thanking her silently for forgiving him and thanking Via as well for overhearing him yelling at Mary… along with the other two dozen students. But just as he felt right again he felt eyes on him… Mary's… again. He ignored the gaze as he left the classroom his arm around Keely's waist, and when they sat at lunch until he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Keely and whispered

"She's staring at us."

"I know I feel it to… like I'm being watched…" Keely said in return.

"What do we do?" Phil said

"Don't you have something from the future that'll help us?"

"The Giggle!" Phil said. They ran out of the cafeteria to Phil's locker grabbing the Giggle then running to the broadcast lab.

"Giggle On." Phil said while pulling down the screen. Keely pressed her cheek against Phil's and looked at the Giggle's screen.

"Mary Nems 2006" Phil said. They sat and watched the screen until they came to their destination.

"Well… She's going to get over you but how do we do that?" Keely said watching Mary make-out with Ryan McAdams…

"Ew." Phil and Keely said as they turned it back.

"Here it is… Phil said to Keely. They were sitting in Phil's room with a notebook opened to a page that said "How To Get Revenge On Mary" With a few ideas written down. Phil watched himself circle the bottom one and say, "That's it."

"Your house tonight?" Keely said looking over at him.

"Uh-huh." Phil kissed Keely gently on the lips and hugged her. Phil never felt better in his life. He took the Giggle off and put it in my bag and went back to hugging Keely. Since they had free period next they stayed in the broadcast lab and worked on Keely's demo tapes sending them to more colleges for interviews… But they weren't accepting anymore party invitations.

Mary looked at her schedule. She decided to take broadcasting for her free period. She looked at her map and found the broadcast lab. She looked in the window and saw Phil. She was hoping that by now he had gotten over Keely. _He has to be over her. _Mary though as she opened the door. _I mean what is there to like about- WHAT THE HELL?_ Mary screamed in her head. She walked in and saw Phil and Keely kissing and holding hands. _I better break this up._ Mary thought deviously.

"Hi Philly-Willy!" Mary said rushing up behind him and pulling him away from Keely and hugging him. Keely stared at her. _What a nerve that girl has… not only did she call him MY name from him but she HUGGING him! And we were kissing too! _Keely's thought raced through her head making her madder and madder.

"Excuse me Mary… Could ya get off my boyfriend?" Keely said standing up and Phil pushed Mary off and stood up along side her, with there fingers still laced together.

"Hate to brake it to you but he's my boyfriend." Mary snapped back.

"In your dreams." Keely scoffed.

"We'll let Phil decide. Who's your girlfriend Phil?" Mary said batting her eyelashes at him. Phil squeezed Keely's hand and looked at Mary straight in the eye.

"Kelly Teslow. The love off my life. Not a skanky whore like you" Phil said not taking his gaze off Mary. He didn't care how mean he was but he was certain he would make it clear to her. Mary stormed off to the girls' bathroom and pulled out a notebook. Her second plan wasn't working as well as she'd hoped. Now it was time to unleash the third one.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.5


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16 "War"

"Phil… how much longer do we have to put up with Mary?" Keely said laying her head on Phil's shoulder.

"No idea… Why does she hate you so much?" Phil said.

"Probably because we were making out in front of her…" Keely said

"Twice." Phil reminded her.

"I forgot about the mall… that's when I found out she liked you…" Keely nodded her head.

"Oh really?" Phil said looking at Keely who was twisting a piece of hair around "Is that why we took the 'shortcut' through the store." Phil said making air quotes around shortcut.

"Maybe." Keely said. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. Phil kissed her cheek and laughed. Until that moment he couldn't figure out why she would take a shortcut that took them longer to get to the car.

"Well, well, well now we see why she hates you… but that still leaves one question… why does she _like _me so much?" Phil tapped his chin with his index finger.

"Well… all she told me is that you were cute but is we…" Keely grabbed the notebook and wrote something down under the last two plans. She flipped it around and crossed her arms in satisfaction. Phil looked at it and smiled. He nodded his head and laughed. It was the same plan the worked with the Grady-liking-Phil-who-was-supposed-to-like-Grady issue a year earlier.

"This is it." Phil said circling it.

"Just like the Giggle said," Keely replied nodding.

"Giggle knows all." Phil said.

"Keely, are you staying for supper dear?" Barbara

"Sure Mrs. Diffy." Keely said. She grabbed Phil and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Keely sat down next to Phil and Pim sat next to him. He thought he felt Keely's foot by his so he started play a game of footsie.

"Phil are you _trying_ to make me puke?" Pim said with a disgusted look pointing at her brother.

"No. A simple look in the mirror would do that." Phil said with a cocky tone.

"That's nice and all but that's not Keely's foot." Pim said.

"Ew." Phil muttered as he moved his foot away from Pim's. Keely grabbed Phil's leg under the table and gave it a squeeze when she noticed Phil's cheeks go from tan to crimson.

"Thanks Keel." Phil said

"Any time." Keely replied as she went back to her dinner. After finishing spray chicken and spray mashed potatoes Keely and Phil ran back upstairs to his room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Phil said unsure that he could do it.

"Well…" Keely said as he moved towards his ear. She whispered the plan into his ear and backed away and raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, one problem… do you have his number?" Phil said grabbing his cell phone and scrolling through his contacts list.

"I dated him once…" Keely said scrolling through hers as well. Phil stopped and looked at her.

"Really?" Phil said sounding concerned.

"Yea… but only for a day… he wouldn't even hold my hand." Keely said

"Well would he ever do this?" Phil said dropping his phone and kissing Keely

"No one could do it like you Phil." Keely said as the both picked up their phones until Keely came across his name.

"Got it!" Keely said holding the screen in front of Phil's face.

"Great!" Phil said flashing his signature smile. Phil rummaged through his book bag until he came across the Insta-Morph. He had secretly scanned Mary earlier that day so all Phil had to do was hit a button and tadow! There was Mary in all her nonexistent glory.

"Okay Mary, me and Keely are going to hold up lines for you and Keely will help you if you get stuck she's one the other line… Lets practice shall we?" Phil said holding up the cue cards. The clone tried to read them but it realized… it couldn't. So Phil took the voice changer out and set it to Mary's. He held it up to Keely and she now sounded like… Mary. He hit another button on the Insta-Morph and the clone was gone.

"How is this gonna help… oh I get it!" Keely said. She dialed Ryan's number and put it on speaker.

"Hullo?' Ryan said

"Yea Ryan? It's Mary… I just want to say I really, really like you… Do you wanna go out with me?" Keely said

"Um sure… I'll meet you at your locker tomorrow okay?" Ryan said happiness playing in the tone of his voice.

"Okay see you there. Bye sweetie." Keely said and hung up the phone. She changed her voice back and turned to say something to Phil only to find him rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh… my… God that was FUNNY!" Phil said between laughs. Keely smiled and shook head.

"So… Since it is Monday and that means mom is serving casserole... can I stay over tonight?" Keely said pouting her lips.

"Yes… you can even pick out an outfit on the wizard if you want." Phil said. He looked at the clock. It was already 11:30 and he didn't want Keely walking alone by herself. Phil tossed her the wizard and picked out some pajamas. He climbed into his bed and shut the light off.

"Night Keels." Phil said

Keely looked up at the clock… 7:45

"Wow it's… OH MY GOD! Phil get up!" Keely said using her foot to kick him out of the covers and onto the ground

"Wha... Keel…" Phil said rubbing his eyes trying to erase the sleep.

"Phil… School is in fifteen minutes!" Keely said grabbing the wizard and picking out a peach mini skirt with a white tank over a black tee and checked low-top Converse.

"Cute." Phil said as Keely threw him the Wizard. He flipped through the outfits until he came along ripped jeans, black flip-flops and a white and blue striped polo. Phil grabbed his keys and rushed Keely out to the car. Lloyd and Barb followed in their car driving Pim. Phil parked the car at H.G Wells Jr./Sr. High student parking lot while Pim got dropped around back. She didn't want anyone who didn't know that her parents were such twits. She was busy thinking up her latest scheme when she heard Debbie Berwick's chirpy voice.

"Oh Pimsy!" Debbie said wrapping and arm around Pim's shoulder. Phil and Keely who were walking behind them we laughing at the sight of Pim shuddering under the weight of Debbie's perkiness. Pim heard the laughter and glared back at them, which only made them laugh harder. Debbie noticed her stare and looked back as well.

"Oh Pimsy you didn't tell me Phil and Keely were dating!" Debbie said clapping her hands.

"Yes, Blondie is dating my older brother… big whoop everybody… hey wait I'm not done!" Pim said as Debbie walked off to congratulate them.

"When did you to start dating?" Debbie asked Phil and Keely who stared at her blankly wondering where she had been the last three months.

"Uh… three months?" Phil said looking at Keely.

"Yep." Keely said squeezing Phil's hand in delight. Phil had remembered that tonight was their three-month anniversary. Phil almost forgot but he knew exactly what to get her. Keely flipped open her phone as Phil chatted sub-concisely with Debbie about going out with Keely.

"Phil… hate to break this up but we gotta go or we'll be late." Keely said winking to let him know she was going to save him.

"Oh right. Well bye Debbie." Phil said grabbing Keely's hand and pulling her towards their lockers.

"I owe you Keels." Phil said spinning the dial on his locker.

"I know, Phil I have to tell you something."

"What?" Phil said trying not to sound concerned.

"Conner called me last night… he said he was going to get me for turning him in." Keely said. Phil pulled her close so she wouldn't start crying.

"Keely, it's okay. Nothing will happen to you. Okay? Nothing. He can't hurt you anymore." Phil whispered into her ear. She smiled and squeezed him closer for a minute then released him to get into her locker. Both got their books and went to class without a sound. The same thing went on for the rest of the day. Even during free period with Mary in the broadcast lab.

"Keely, I have a surprise for you." Phil said. They walked into town and to a jewelry store. Keely looked around at all of the shimmering rings and bracelets. Phil walked up to the sales counter as Keely walked around in awe at the sights. Phil Sat Keely in a velvet covered chair.

"Close your eyes." Phil said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was a platinum ring with a beautiful diamond and two rubies next to it on each side. Phil slid it on her finger and told her to open her eyes.

"Ohmygawd! Phil! How did you… But? It's so beautiful." Keely started to cry and hugged Phil close so that he was all she felt. The sales lady handed Phil back his license and his change. Keely couldn't stop looking at it.

"That's not all that goes with it." Phil said pulling her to the little bridge over the river in the park and knelt down.

"Keely Teslow will you marry me?"

e.n.d..o.f.c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.6


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 "Reasons" Flashback 

"_Ohmygawd! Phil! How did you… But? It's so beautiful." Keely started to cry and hugged Phil close so that he was all she felt. The sales lady handed Phil back his license and his change. Keely couldn't stop looking at it._

"_That's not all that goes with it." Phil said pulling her to the little bridge over the river in the park and knelt down._

"_Keely Teslow will you marry me?"_

**End of flashback**

"Phil… but… I… yes. Of course." Keely said kissing him.

"Thank you Keely." Phil said as he slid the ring on Keely's finger. She covered her mouth with her hand and lifted her hand and inspected it. It was perfect. Just the right size and looked perfect on her finger.

"Phil, I… I… wow… I can't believe this… wow… um… but why now of all times?" Keely said.

"Well… my dad said he fixed the time machine and was going to take me home and if we got married we could stay together forever. I don't want to leave you Keely. I've already been so close to leaving you twice. I don't want to leave you. Never. Please don't say no." Phil pleaded holding her hands together inside of his.

"How could I say no? I love you and you're going to protect me from anything and the least I can do is marry you and keep you here after everything you've done." Keely looked into his eyes and then looked back down at her ring.

"Do you like it?" Phil said

"Love it. Almost as much as you." Keely said kissing him.

"I haven't told my parent's yet…" Phil admitted turning and looking into the other side of the stream away from Keely.

"We'll tell them together, but Phil… we can't legally get married for another year. And don't worry about your parents. We'll tell them together okay?" Keely said standing next to him and rubbing his back.

"I know. I think we should get married right after graduation. That way we can go to college together and not have to worry about anything. As for my parents… Thank you Keels, but when do we tell them?"

"That's brilliant, I think we should take them out to dinner… minus Pim and tell them… that way they can't blow up at us and if they do… we have witnesses." Keely's hand went from the middle of his back to his shoulders.

"Brilliant Keels. I love you." Phil turned towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know. I love you to… I'm so happy now! Nothing could go wrong… umm… I stand corrected. Phil… t-t-turn a-around." Keely stuttered. Phil stepped back and turned. He came in direct eye contact with Conner.

"Keels we gotta get you away from him… run Keels! Get to my house and tell my mom or dad to get here with the Wizard. And Keely… know that I love you so much." Phil turned around. Conner was walking towards him.

"Phil no! I love you too much. I'm calling for help okay?" But before Phil could answer Keely dialed his house number.

"Hello?" Barbara said.

"Mrs. Diffy? Get to the park with the Wizard as soon as you can with the Wizard. No time to explain now."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few seconds." Mrs. Diffy said.

"Okay. Bye." Keely hung up the phone. She felt a breeze and looked beside her. There was Barbara holding the Wizard.

"Keely were is Phil?" Barbara asked. Keely pointed and Barb turned to meet the point.

"Who is that?" Barb said tightening her grip on the Wizard.

"Conner… the guy who hit me. He came back to get me and Phil is going to fight him." Keely said wanting to run over there to help him.

"Oh my… Keely I'm going to get help. Can you help Phil?" barb said.

'Yea. Hurry okay?" Keely said as Barb handed her the Wizard. She ran over to Phil. Conner was now only a few yards away.

"Keely! You've gotta get out of here." Phil said getting ready to fight.

"Your mom is going to get help. She told me to help so here's the Wizard. Please be careful." Keely said and backed away.

"You're going to get it Teslow!" Conner said brushing past Phil.

"No you're not." Phil said stepping in front of Conner and throwing a punch. It hit his square in the jaw. Conner yelped in pain and held his jaw. His eyes flickered with anger and Phil swung another punch at his nose, breaking it and making him fall to the ground. Even if Conner was four years older than him and a bit bigger Phil was sure he could take him. Conner tried to swing at Phil but was to dazed. He fell back down and hit the bottom of the bridge unconscious. Keely ran to Phil and hugged him. He had saved her life.

"Wow Phil… you didn't even use the Wizard." Keely squealed. Phil wiped the blood off his hand onto Conner's shirt and walked over to the police that his mother had brought hiding the Wizard in his pocket.

"Is this the guy?" One of the policemen asked.

"Yea." Phil said pulling Keely close to him just incase…

"How long has he been out?" The other man said as he examined him.

"A couple of minutes." Phil replied not exactly caring after what his was going to do to his fiancé. _Wow… I can call her my fiancé now! _Phil thought happily squeezing Keely closer. Keely wrapped her arm around his waist and Phil could see her ring glisten in the mid-afternoon sun. Phil was proud of himself. He was going to marry Keely, the love of his life.

"Phil, me, Pim and your dad are going to get a bite to eat… would you two like to come along?" Barb asked watched the police car take Conner away.

"Keels?" Phil said looking down at her.

'Umm… I don't really feel like going anywhere right now. Is that okay?" Keely said looking at Phil and Barb.

"Sure dear don't worry about it." Barb said. She waved goodbye and walked away and around the alley. Phil walked with Keely to the car and opened the door for her. She sat down without saying anything.

"Keely… what's wrong?" Phil said as he sat down in the driver's seat of the car and turning it on without taking his eyes off Keely.

"Nothing." Keely looked out the window and sighed. Phil reached out and pulled Keely's close and kissed her briefly. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"My place?" Phil said with a mischievous grin.

"Of course."

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.6


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 "Time to Tell"

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Phil said through the door of his room. They had stopped at Keely's house to get her some clothes before returning to the Diffy residence.

"Uh huh… maybe…" Keely said pulling flannel pants on.

"Keels." Phil said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay… there's something bothering me but it's no big."

"Are you sure?" Phil said cracking the door.

"Yes. And you can come in." Keely said. She was wearing red flannel pants and a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her curly hair pulled up with chopsticks.

"Hey cutie." Phil said picking her up and hugging her. When he set Keely down she walked over to the bed and sat down her smile fading away.

"Fess up." Phil said sitting beside her looking at her.

"Okay, when they took Conner away in the car… I was looking in the back window and her had a knife. If you wouldn't have stopped him that knife would have been in me… or worse you." Keely said so quiet he almost couldn't hear her She got up from the bed and walked over to the window laying her head against the window watching the rain fall over Pickford. Phil never thought about himself being harmed, all he thought about was saving the only person that could make him forget everything with one kiss. He stood up and walked beside her rubbing her back. Her hands twisted and turned the ring on her left hand reflecting the light from the gems and platinum band. He pulled the chopsticks out of her hair letting it fall behind her. He gently pushed locks of hair away from her beautiful green eyes. When he noticed a tear roll down her face he put his hand flat against her cheek wiping it way with his thumb. Phil pulled her into a hug and rocked back and forth to the beat of the rain against the window. He stepped away for a brief moment to flip the lights off so the only light came from the window. Her returned to rocking her gently back and forth, to a rhythm only they could hear. Phil spun her around and dipped her head down as he flashed Keely his signature Phil smile. After he had brought Keely back to standing position she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Keels you've been through a lot. You need rest… don't gimme that look Teslow or your in for it!" Phil said tickling her sides. Keely giggles as she gently pulled his hands away. Phil sat down on his bed with Keely's head resting above his knees. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head as Phil covered her in a blanket. Keely lifted her head and pulled her hair put from under it. Phil ran his fingers through it twisting the curls around his finger. Keely looked up at him, his eyes looked so warm and peaceful and his smile made her heart melt. She thought about his smile as she drifted off to sleep. She started to dream, and it wasn't her normal Phil dreams. She was back in the park at the read bridge. Conner was there with the knife pulled out. Phil tried to swing at him but Conner was to fast. He pushed the knife into Phil's stomach. HE dropped to the ground and pulled the knife out. Keely swung a punch but her hand never connected with his face, it simply went through it. Forgetting about Conner Keely dropped down to Phil's side, trying to stroke his hair and grab his hand, but she couldn't.

"Phil no!" Keely screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Phil's chest stopped rising up and down.

"Please no Phil I lo-" Keely was cut of by a gentle shake.

"Keels are you okay?" Phil asked wiping tears away.

"No… I had a dream… Conner… murdered you." Keely said throwing her arms around Phil's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Phil rubbed her back and whispered into her ear.

"Keels it's okay. I'm here, you're her and we are together. That ring on your finger will always promise you that. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to be together forever. Forever." Phil kissed the top of her head and laid back down with Keely following laying her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat in a slow steady rhythm. She let out a sigh of relief and went back to sleep.

Phil watched her with watchful eyes. So far so good, she wasn't shaking or crying. He laid his head down on a pillow pulling the blanket up over them. Even if it was only 8:30 pm they were both exhausted.

Keely woke to find Phil resting peacefully under her with a half smile on his face. _At least someone is enjoying himself. _Keely thought as she pulled herself up so she was sitting up against the backboard. She looked at his room every little detail until she felt hands around her waist.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Keely said sarcastically kissing his cheek.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep ok?" Phil asked going from happy to a bit tense.

"Yea. I'll be okay. I promise, I think I was just kinda out of it." Keely said hugging Phil close. She had to tell him the truth tonight, There was no more time to put it off.

e.n.d..o.f.c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.7


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 "The Truth"

Phil… there's something I kinda didn't tell you… Conner, he's been calling me and leaving notes at my house…" Keely was afraid of the reaction Phil would have.

"Keels, why didn't you tell me? How could you just keep this from me?" Phil said looking hurt.

"I didn't want you going after him. I thought if I ignored him he'd just disappear. Like an itch on your back you can't reach." Keely desperately tried to lighten the tension.

"Keely, I promised you no one would ever hurt you! How can I keep that promise if you don't tell me stuff like this?" Phil put his head in his hands.

"But if you get hurt stopping people from hurting me it would hurt me even more." Keely said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Keels, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like this… we've gotta promise that no matter what we will tell each other everything that we haven't told each other." Phil said holding out his pinky while turning toward her.

"I promise." Keely replied locking their pinkies together.

"Oh and by the way…" Phil said leaning in towards her. Keely leaned in to but pushed Phil back on the bed. Keely landed on top of him laughing gently into their kiss. Phil slid his hands down her back letting them lay on her hips. Phil kissed down her neck slowly as he ran his hands up the back of her shirt.

"Oh my God… Phil." Keely said holding the back of his head. She pushed him away for a moment and pulled the gray shirt over her head leaving her in a black and pick laced bra. She reached down and pulled Phil's shirt off as well. He leaned back in and kissed Keely's neck. He kissed lower and lower pulling off her bra as he went. He stopped and went back up to her lips searching her eyes for anything.

"It's okay." Keely said Phil leaned back down kissing her breast roughly before taking her nipple into his mouth. Phil stopped momentarily and locked the door grabbing his Wizard and sound proofing the walls… and the floor.

"Where was I?" Phil asked playfully. Keely simply smiled seductively and pushed him back where he was. He grabbed her nipple back into his mouth sucking it gently before switching over to the other one. Keely gasped quietly and Phil looked up, afraid he'd hurt her.

"Oh… my… God! It's sooo awesome." She said.

"Well then you can be as loud as you want, wall have been proofed." Phil said before kissing her. Keely broke away unbuckling his belt. He threw it across the room and pulled his pants down. He kicked them off leaving him in… red and black boxers. Keely glanced down and saw a tent forming but she took it as a complement. She knew she had what it took. Phil pulled off her black satin boy shorts and Keely pulled off his boxers.

"One thing missing babe." Keely said looking straight into Phil's eyes.

"What?" Phil sounded confused.

"Condom?" Keely laughed

"Right… um…" Phil said pulling one out, tearing of the wrapper and sliding it on. Phil Stood between her hips and entered her gently.

"Wow." Phil said after it was all over.

"Did we really?" Keely said

"Uh-huh" Phil replied

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nun huh."

"Keels… uh-huh." Phil said kissing her cheek. Keely started kissing his neck farther down… but Phil stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Start that up and you might have to start all over. I'm so gonna blame you.' Phil said laughing.

"Fine… tomorrow? My place?" Keely said laughing at Phil's enthusiasm.

"You got me there." Phil said. He looked at the clock and realized that not only was it well into the early morning, they were both still naked… in bed… with each other. The thought made Phil's erection rapidly returning, whether he wanted it to or not.

"Keel, My mom is gonna be suspicious… She doesn't care about you and me sleeping in the same bed now but, seeing as how their clothes were scattered over the floor, there would be a prob. They both Scrambled to pick them up and shove them under the bed. They both jumped back into the bed and pulled the sheets and moved to opposite sides of the bed just seconds before Barb came into the room. Keely kept one eye open enough to see Barb smile and close the door again. Keely sighed in relief as she scooted closer to Phil closing her eyes all the way and sleeping.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..1.8


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 "Bless the Broken Road"

Phil woke up and looked at Keely, she was smiling. Phil laughed a little as he watched her. Finally her eyes fluttered open and she pushed her self up.

"Morning." Keely said. She looked down and realized she still didn't have any clothes on.

"Stay there." Phil said as he zapped himself into a pair of jeans using the Wizard. He threw Keely her underwear, bra and one of his shirts and jeans that he zapped from the Wizard.

"She looked at the brown shirt.

"Enjoy? Nice." Keely said as she changed under the sheets.

"I know. I have great taste." Phil said as he threw on a white wife beater. Keely fond the chopsticks by Phil's window and put them into her hair again.

"Come on." Phil said pulling Keely out the door.

"I know I'm coming." Keely said as she slipped on a pair of Phil's flip-flops.

"Were to?" Phil said as he pulled her over to the Skyak.

"How about Rome… I want pizza." Keely said (**a.n that was a Nird-Day joke. For anyone who saw it.**)

"Pizza it is." Phil said as he started up the skyak.

"Phil, stop. You're making my head hurt." Keely joked. After getting their pizza they had gone site seeing and Phil had managed to know every building, monument painting and statue.

"What? You're learning something." Phil teased as he pulled her along.

"Yea, that pizza and education don't mix." Keely said nudging him gently.

"Ahhh." Phil said pulling her over to a stone bridge. Keely looked across the rode and saw a bridal shop… with the most beautiful white dress.

"Phil, look at that dress." Keely said as she pulled him toward the window.

"Wow. Keely… can we afford this?" Phil said.

"I hope so… if not we'll have to ask you parents after we tell them." Keely said.

"Let's see how much it is." Phil said. Keely hugging him then dragging him into the store. Keely walked over to the dress and looked for a tag.

"There you are you little devil." Keely said as she found a small blue tag.

"Phil! It's only $150!" Keely exclaimed.

"Um Keely… that's Euros…" Phil said as he walked over towards her. He looked at the tag and his jaw dropped. It wasn't Euros.

"Can I Philly-Willy?" Keely said pouting.

"Yes…" Phil said as both him and Keely pulled out money to pay for the dress.

"Bonjour. How may I help you?" A woman asked as the approached the purchase counter.

"Yes… Can I have that dress?" Keely said

"But of course!" The woman asked. She measured Keely and gave her a dress in her size. Phil handed the woman their money and they carried the dress out of the store.

"We have to tell your parents… I want to get in this dress!" Keely said.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to tell them tonight anyways so that sounds like a plan." Phil laced their fingers together and they headed back to the skyak with the dress of Keely's dreams.

"Okay… this is it." Phil said as he pulled Keely into the Diffy residence. He gave Keely's hand a squeeze and looked over at her.

"Ready?" Phil said. Keely swallowed hard and nodded.

"Mom, dad… we need to talk to you. Phil said as both him and Keely sat on stools infront of the table.

"What is it sweetie?" Barb said as she sat across from Keely and Lloyd across from Phil.

"Well… me and Keely are going to get married after we finish school." Phil blurted out.

"What? You two are too young. You don't know what love it is." Lloyd yelled.

"Yes I do dad! I've told you before that I wasn't leaving to go to the future and leave Keely." Phil said raising his voice.

"Phil you're being foolish! You and Keely aren't getting married that's final."

"Yes we are! I proposed yesterday! Keely has already bought her dress." Phil said as Keely lifted her left hand and wiggling her ring finger slightly.

"Oh Phil! It's beautiful!" Barb said admiring Keely's ring. Keely smiled but Phil and Lloyd have left the room and gone into the garage.

"Why can't we get married dad?" Phil said clenching his fist together.

"Because, you are both too young and I fixed the time machine. You're coming home with us!" Lloyd said.

"No I'm not because whether you like it or not. We are home!" Phil said. He was almost in tears. "And no matter what you say, I love Keely and she loved me. We're getting married at the end of our senior year." Phil said as he stormed back into the kitchen leaving Lloyd with his mouth hinging open.

"Um… why Lloyd in Curtis cave with mouth open? I already have Curtis. I no feed you." Curtis said and he walked in with a bag of Cheesy Puffs on the end of his spear.

"Sorry Curtis." Lloyd said as he walked out of the garage and into the RV/Time Machine.

"Phil… how'd it go?" Keely said walking over toward him.

"Keels… come here…" Phil said pulling her up the stairs into his room.

"Phil… what is it?" Keely said when they got into his room.

"I got into a huge argument with my dad… he said we couldn't get married and I had to go with them back to the future." Phil said.

"What? No! Phil you can't! Please don't go." Keely said pulling him into her arms and burring her face in his neck.

"Keely, I'm not going anywhere. I told my dad that I wasn't going." Phil said while running his fingers through her clump of blonde waves, still pulled up with the chopsticks.

"Really?" Keely said turning her face away from his neck but still keeping her head on his shoulder.

"Really. I'm not going anywhere." Phil said as he wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Suddenly Phil and Keely herd slow music coming from Phil's stereo. They turned to look at the source and saw Pim standing by his stereo, smiling. Phil and Keely walked over toward her and hugged her.

'Thank you Pim." Keely said.

"No problem Keely." Pim said as she walked out of the room.

"Did she just call you Keely?" Phil said.

"Yea." Keely replied. She was just as shocked as Phil.

"Well… no sense in wasting a perfectly good song… Do you wanna dance?" Phil said holding out his hand. Keely giggles and took it. Phil spun her around then brought her closer to him. She laid her head back down and threw her arms around his neck while Phil's were draped loosely around her hips. When the song ended Phil pulled away from Keely.

"We have to go back down there." Phil said

Just let your dad think… please." Keely begged. She knew she would have to face Mr. Diffy but now wasn't the time. She just wanted to be in his arms.

"Keels… come on." Phil said pulling her hand. She was hesitant at first but followed him.

"Phil, Keely just the people I was about to get." Barb said.

"Your father and I talked and we decided..."

**I know I'm bad… I left you on a cliffy… I was feeling a bit evil… **

** 3**


	21. Chapter 20 The Finale

Chapter 20 "Just Another Beautiful Moment"

"Your father and I talked and we've decided…" Barb started

"Out with it!" Pim shouted from the living room. "What? I couldn't help but hear. Half the block did." Pim shrugged.

"Anyway… We've decided to stay." Barb said. Phil pulled Keely into a tight hug. She buried her face in his neck. She started crying.

"Keely what's wrong? I can stay!" Phil whispered into her ear.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm crying because I'm happy." Keely explained. Phil kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter.

"But, You can't get married until you graduate high school. I want a better life for you two than me and your mother." Lloyd added.

"Don't worry dad, everything will be okay. I promise." Phil said as he pulled Keely through the living room and out the door.

"Where are we going?" Keely asked as Phil opened the door for her.

"You'll see." Phil says. He drove to the park where they had the picnic two days after Keely's birthday the year before. The sun was setting and the sky was pink, the perfect time for a romantic picnic by candlelight.

"Phil… this is beautiful." Keely said sitting down by a white candle.

"Well it's kind of a 'Yay we're gonna get married' kinda thing I guess… I dunno." Phil stammered.

"Phil… it's beautiful. But how?" Keely asked tiring to figure out how he did it.

"I had Owen set it up. He owed me big for me letting him copy answer's off of Hackett's last worksheet." Phil said. Keely laughed and nodded. She couldn't believe Phil could arrange something so beautiful.

"This is how I want or wedding to be like." Keely stated out of the blue.

"No problem." Phil said. He raised a glass of non-alcoholic whine and Keely did the same.

"To us!" Phil yelled quietly.

"To us." Keely whispered taking a quick sip. "I like the sound of that." Keely said after she had swallowed. Phil smiled and kissed her gently. Keely was amazed by Phil. He could make a beautiful moment extraordinary.

**xX One and a half years later Xx**

"I can't believe this!" Keely screamed. Today was the day Keely was getting married to Phil. Keely had finished out her senior year and Miss Pickford, Prom Queen, Best couple with Phil and had a scholarship in journalism to NYU. Phil had been Keely's escort to the tree lighting ceremony, Prom King and Best couple with Keely. He also had a scholarship to NYU to go into none other than broadcast journalism… but he would be the co-anchor dude. Keely would always have that spotlight. Phil was waiting in the vineyard for Keely to walk down the isle. He hadn't seen her all day and he knew she would look beautiful. Owen stood behind Phil as his best man, followed by Lil' Danny and Seth. The bride maids began to walk down the isle and Phil began to get a bit nervous. Surprisingly, Pim was the first one out, followed by Via, then Tia, and Mandy. Tia had flown all the way from New York to be at Keely's wedding. They all looked so beautiful, even Pim. Phil wondered where Curtis was. He was supposed to be here. Phil figured he had gotten side tracked by catching a fish… or the neighbor's cat. After all the brides maids made their way to the front, everyone stood up and turned to face the back, waiting for Keely.

"Keely, are you ready?" Lloyd said. He was going to escort her down the isle. Keely had never known her father and Lloyd had treated her like she was his daughter so she asked him to walk her down.

"Yea… thank you Mr. Diffy."

"We're family now, call me Lloyd." Lloyd said with a smile. He offered Keely his arm. Keely smiled and slipped her arm into his and walked down the isle. All she could focus on was Phil. Not her dress, not the people crying for her, not how beautiful Pim looked, just Phil. Phil smiled when he saw her eyes lock onto him. Keely was relieved to see one of his classic Phil smile that told her everything would be alright. When Keely got to the end of her journey Lloyd lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek before sitting next to Barb… who was crying uncontrollably. Keely stood next to Phil lacing her fingers into his squeezing his hand gently.

**xX Half an Hour Later Xx**

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister yelled. Phil smiled grabbed Keely and dipped down and kissed her. When Phil broke away everyone was cheering and clapping. Keely and Phil laughed as he led her down the isle followed by everyone else. They hurried into the limo and it drove to the Pickford Country Club were the reception was being held. Phil and Keely danced and talked until the reception ended. The managed not to get any cake splattered on them, or have any incidents minus Pim and Lil' Danny making out in a broom closet. Finally Phil and Keely rode off on the skyak to their honey money get away in the Bahamas. Keely had gotten her dream wedding and her dream husband, along with a dram college that would follow up with her dream career. She had finally made her dreams a reality. Nothing could be better. Phil landed the skyak a black away from their rented beach house and lead Keely inside, princess style. They both had their happily ever after.

**The end!**

**xXXx**

**I know I know I skipped a year and a half but I have many, many, many ideas for the sequel so don't think this story is over… But incase you were wondering:**

**I thought the vineyard would be the perfect place for a wedding I'm not trying to steal alienangel19852003's idea I promise.**

**It was the same time at the wedding as it was at the picnic**

**I seriously couldn't think of what the Maid of Honor was at the time I wrote this. Do hurt me! lol.**

**Keely and Pim have gotten REALLY close since they found out they could stay.**

**Hope you like the last twenty chapters!**

**Toodles**

**alotlikelove**

** 3**


End file.
